THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE
by hinkypunk2
Summary: See How the Plot unravels when two teenagers are forced to marry each other
1. As taught to act

Disclaimer: Everything that's on HP books doesn't belong to me, they belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
As Taught to Act  
  
James Potter was disgusted, way too disgusted to cry. He couldn't believe his grandmother, he was 5 and he already had someone to marry at the age of 17. And worst, the girl he had to marry was a muggle. James Potter was to be prince; right now his father was the prince and his grandmother the Queen, his mom died long ago, in fact right when he was born. "James, you have to eat," said Amado Potter gently. His son was refusing to eat anymore till he was a marriage free boy. Amado felt sorry for his son, when he was 7 he had been forced to marry James's mother Lucida, he did cared for her but never loved her, but he couldn't do anything his mother was the Queen, the ruler of all you could say. "Come on James, or I will have to call your grandma" he knew that would make him eat. "Ok, OK just don' call Gramma" he said in a bothered voice. James's home was an enormous palace, full of secret passages, and you could say it was one of the biggest palaces in the world, he liked it, but his favorite place was Godric's Hollow, where he often went with his father (to get away from his all perfect grandmother). In the palace lived someone else that James loved spending his time with, Sirius Black, his father had been head of the Loyal Senate, and he and his mother were killed. In honor to the great service (and James's liking of Sirius since they were born) Sirius's father the Queen had taken Sirius, to take care of him until his studying was done. Since then Sirius had lived there, James was his favorite person on the palace.  
  
5 years later.  
  
"Mom where are we going?" asked 9 years old Lily Evans, seeing her mother getting dress in a graceful scarlet dress. "We are going to see Queen Diane, dear," her mother said. "OK" said Lily, she was sitting on her mother's bed wearing a light yellow dress her beautiful red hair in two pigtails with a yellow ribbon at the end of each. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When Sirius entered James's bedroom (it was the size of an apartment) he laughed, James looked ridiculous in that suit, in his judgment. "I know Si I look like. I don't know I just look awful," said 10 years old James Potter. "Why are you dressed like that anyways?" asked Sirius trying to hide his laughter. "You know, I told you yesterday, today the girl I have to marry is coming," said James in a dull voice. "Oh yeah I forgot" said Sirius and then his face showed a huge grin "We can do lots of things to this girl can't we?" he said mischievously. "We can't play pranks on her, or I will be grounded for a year or maybe more" he said in the same dull voice. They waited in the living room (Sirius had been forced into nice clothes) waiting for Lily and Amelia to arrive. They waited in the living room (Sirius had been forced into nice clothes) waiting for Lily and Amelia to arrive. "Grandma can we at least go to my room until they arrive" said James knowing the answer would be a screamed NO! "NO!" said his grandma sternly "we are waiting, you must learn to wait James" "Yes madam" he said, as dully as ever, whenever Sirius was near Queen Diane he stayed quiet very unlike him. Their servant announced. "Mrs. Amelia Evans and Miss. Lillian Evans" They both walked in. "My name is Lily not Lillian" Lily thought annoyed. "Hello Amelia, you look wonderful, and lily is the perfect young lady" said The queen Diane. "Hello, Oh my God, Diane you look lovely," said Amelia in a complete fake voice "And this two lovely boys, may I ask which is James" she said. Queen Diane shot James a look. "I am, Madam, pleased to meet you and your daughter" James felt like a controlled person as if his Grandmother was toying around with him, after all he had been trained to say this. "Go on James, Sirius show Lillian around," said the Queen Diane. James groaned inside of him, and as he was told took Lily's arm and led her away. As soon as they were out of sight James practically threw his arms off from Lily's. "Thanks" said Lily sarcastically. James didn't answer they didn't talk; Lily just followed them around the palace.  
  
PLZ PLZ!!!!!! REVIEW BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST FICI IN FF.net so be nice. 


	2. Just getting ready

Disclaimer: Everything that's on HP books doesn't belong to me, they belong to wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
Ok even though no1 has reviewed I'm just gonna post a bit more.  
  
Just getting ready.  
  
Lily was jumping around her house, tomorrow she was going to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies, and afterwards she was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and next day to Hogwarts Express. She was packing her stuff but she also felt happy about something else. While she was at Hogwarts James Potter would be in another school, and she wouldn't have to see him, she danced around her room while packing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was a 3 hours ride to Diagon Alley that was why she was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, she tried to sleep in the car but she was too exited and he nerves wouldn't let her sleep. After 2:57 minutes lily got out of her car, her butt was numbed but she was eagerly looking for the Leaky Cauldron, then she spotted a very small creepy looking pub with golden letters [I] The Leaky Cauldron [/I] she got inside, her mother for an odd reason hadn't notice the pub she just followed Lily. She looked around but she only saw people drinking or eating. She opened her envelope again "ask for Tom" she read. She went to the counter. "Excuse, could you please tell me who is Tom?" "Yes you are speaking to him, Are you Lisa Apottanium, Jessica Gonzales, or Lily Evans" he said reading the names from a list "Kids I am expecting, So I can show them around" he got out from the counter and smiled, he had a tooth missing. Lily tried to hold back laughter, her mother was right behind her. They got to the back of the pub; there were two or three trashcans and huge brick wall. Tom got his wand out. "Three up, two across.there" said Tom while tapping the wall with his wand, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, there you will find it all, Good bye" he said and left them. "Come on!" squeaked Lily excitedly, going through the opening. She suddenly wished she had a 100 eyes or so, her head turned towards everything, she was looking for a tall snowy building where she would open a new account or exchange money. She got fairly scared when she saw the first Goblin but then got used to it. After Lily had a good amount of money on her little backpack and had opened her new vault 613 (which had a good amount of money to begin with). She ran to Flourish and Blotts, where she saw books, tons of them she took out her List. HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1.Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4.One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)  
  
please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells grade ] by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic] by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find The by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS NEED PERMISION TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.  
  
She read it quickly and asked for her books, she was exited she couldn't wait to start reading them. Lily was amazed by everything she bought her books and another 3 for "light reading", then her robes (she bought five pairs when she only needed 3). Quills were amazing, she bought one coming from an Asian Phoenix, she bought a set of black ink and set of colored ones, she also bought a beautiful telescope, brass scales and crystal phials, what she was missing was her wand something she was looking forward to. She ran to Ollivanders, which in her opinion was a little spooky. "Ah!!!! Miss Evans, yes, yes I was expecting you" said Mr. Ollivander in a sly voice. "Well lets try this one here, no, no ; this one might do, lets see now yes yes, Good one this is, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, Willow and of course Unicorn's hair, nice wand for charm work". She felt relieved when she left Ollivanders shop, Mr. Ollivander was creeping her out. She headed to the Leaky Cauldron where she would be spending the night; her mother bought a most expensive and elegant trunk, jet black with golden Linings, Lilies at the end of Lily's name. As Lily pulled her Pjs she thought of something that made her smile: If James Potter found out she was a witch, he would probably freak out and never marry her, of course Queen Lucida wouldn't want her all perfect grandson marrying a witch. When Lily finally fell asleep she dreamed of the face James would make when he found out she was a witch, pure shock! That's what she dreamed of, then saying many words (she didn't know a single spell yet) and turning him into a most hideous toad, you don't have any idea how much she enjoyed this. 


	3. Train ride, sortingand a little somethin...

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what's J.K Rowling's, so don't sue.  
  
Train ride, sorting and .... a little something?  
  
James woke up, got dressed on muggle clothes which he thought were extremely dull and uncomfortable.  
  
When he was downstairs he was surprised to see Sirius ready, his trunk nest to Sirius's with their extra trunk (which was full of pranks material).  
  
Juancho their Mexican driver carried their trunks with a simple spell, so in 15 minutes they were at Kingcross pushing their trolleys.  
  
James and Sirius waited in platform 9 and 10 for their friend Remus Lupin who was 13 but he too was starting Hogwarts this year. he finally arrived at 10:52, they had exactly 8 minutes to get passed the barrier and get to the train, with only 30 seconds left did they decided to get to the train,, they found an empty compartment to themselves, and talked, James was quite disappointed when Remus informed him about the Quidditch age restriction, you could only be 12 and up, to enter it, the old bloke Dippet hadn't retired yet, but Dumbledore deputy headmaster and Transfiguration teacher was running the school, basically, Dippet was to old even to remember his name.  
  
"Hey James wasn't Denisse going to meet you at the train?" asked Sirius, from this year on Denisse James's cousin, was moving with them, and she was supposed to meet them at the train. James was just wondering about that when their compartment door burst open, and Denisse's head was poking inside, she was exactly like James, only her eyes weren't sapphire but caramel, and her hair was slightly brown in the sunshine.  
  
"Hiya James, Siri, Other boy, mind if me and my -"  
  
"My friend and I" said James imitating his Grandmas voice, everyone laughed, including Denisse's friend who was outside the compartment but had a soft contagious laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you may come, Denisse Lidia (A/N: that's ur mom's name isn't it sis??) Potter Luciano" said Sirius imitating the Queen's voice too, everyone laughed once more and Denisse came in with a girl with dark red hair, which reminded James strongly of someone but he couldn't figure out just who. Just then Lily remembered her trunk, was in another compartment, she told Denisse and she was off.  
  
Lily kept thinking, she knew she had seen those two boys (James and Sirius) before, but well she had seen many people before, so it really didn't matter to her, after an our or two, she changed to her robes, and began reading her book, one hundred and three hexes! She was very interested in binding curses; she thought they were very useful.  
  
So finally she arrived, or at least the train stopped, a voice echoed through the train telling them to leave their language inside the train.  
  
So she went out, there was an enormous man (which scared Lily to death) leading them through the heavy rain.  
  
"Firs' years 'ollow me!" said the gigantic man. When they were in front of a lake they could see turrets, and a magnificent castle in front of them.  
  
"No' more than 4 to a boa'" he said, he needed one for himself. Lily went in a boat with rather unpleasant looking people, there were two boys, one with an abnormal nose, and extremely greasy hair, and the other with a just stupid face. Lily sat as far as possible from them; there were only 3 on her boat.  
  
Finally they arrived, reaching enormous oak doors, were the giant knocked twice, then an old man, well not that old around 45 or so, with gray hair opened the door, he had a kind face, Lily liked him.  
  
"Please wait here until we are ready for you, oh yes almost forgot, there are four houses in which you will be sorted into: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, each house will be like your family while you are here, and I am Professor Dumbledore, head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher" he said that and walked away, Lily thought he smiled at her. All to soon she was inside the great hall Dumbledore was calling out names.  
  
"Black, Sirius" he said. Cheerily one of the boys Lily thought she knew came with a happy expression, for no reason at all.  
  
The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted: GRYFFINDOR he, even happier, went to the table.  
  
A few other names were called (A/N:I don't feel like making up weird names). Lily heard her name been called woke up, she was staring at the enchanted ceiling. She went up professor Dumbledore placed the Sorting had on her head or rather on her eyes.  
  
Lily was scared to death when the hat talked, she knew it screamed the house you would be sorted into but she didn't know the hat talked inside your head.  
  
"AHHH! Yes yes, very smart, O h my yes Ravenclaw would suit you, Of course, what o I see, this was very well hidden; of course you can't hide anything from me, Merlin's beard, why no no you belong in Gryffindor! Lily happily walked to Gryffindor table where everyone greeted her. Names after names were called, many became Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws and Slytherin, but so far only Lily and Sirius were Gryffindors.  
  
"Remus Lupin" said Professor Dumbledore kindly smiling down at the boy who looked a bit old to be in 1st year.  
  
"Oh! Lupin, yes, ok Gryffindor would be perfect, happy to be there aren't you?? I see, yes Potter would most likely be sorted there, after all every Potter has been sorted into Gryffindor, and Black, well he's got plenty of courage too GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily wasn't paying attention to the names been called she was amazed by the ceiling and she couldn't stop staring at it. When she looked up there was another new Gryffindor a boy who resembled a rat. She looked up and Denisse was been sorted.  
  
"I see you are a Potter, oh there's another one, well that's quite good but well I think you and me know where you belong! GRYFFINDOR, Denisse smiled happily and sat next to Lily, Lily started talking to Denisse like crazy.  
  
Denisse watched as the hat covered James head.  
  
"Yes so you are the other Potter, of course, you know apart from Godric Gryffindor and of course Dumbledore, you are the bravest, and of course, I think a friend of yours, Black, yes, I see like your brother, so well why make you wait, oh and wait you have exceptional Transfiguration skills GRYFFINDOR!!! James half walked half ran to the Gryffindor table he sat next to Sirius.  
  
Who happened to greet him, with some news not exceptionally good for him, he nearly fainted.  
  
"James Potter do you happen to know that the girl that is sitting across from you is the girl that you will have to marry when you reach the age of seventeen, yes Jamie, Meet the devil herself Lily Evans!" Said Sirius half exited, half sorry for Lily and James, this was going to be some 7 years.  
  
"WHAT!!!?????" at the same time Lily and James retorted.  
  
"YOU!" they said to each other again at the same time.  
  
"STOP COPYING ME!" both again.  
  
"IM NOT COPYING YOU, STUPID BRAT!" both again.  
  
"I THOUGHT I WOULD GET AWAY FROM THIS THING FOR SOME GOOD SEVEN YEARS, NOW IM STUCK WITH HER--(James)  
  
HIM! --(Lily).  
  
By now the Great Hall vas very interested in their argument.  
  
"I THOUGTH YOU WERE A MUGGLE!" they said together, again.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" they set yet again together, then becoming aware of everyone watching them, they both turned a violent shade of red, and stared at their feet, again the Hall burst with talking, as if it was normal, seeing two people burst into yells, specially 1st years who were usually shy.  
  
"OH wasn't that cute, they had even studied the same quotes" said Denisse teasing them to death.  
  
"SHUT UP!" (A/N: yes they said it together again.)  
  
They stared at each other, if looks could kill, they would have been buried by then.  
  
James went to bed in a hurry; he couldn't stand Denisse and Sirius saying "I HATE YOU!" one more time, and pretending to be ashamed look at their feet.  
  
"Stop with that already!!" said an angry  
  
redhead. 


	4. Something Gryffindors don't like to miss

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what's J.K Rowling's, so don't sue.  
  
SIX YEARS AND 3 DAYS LATER...  
  
"Potter!!! You f*cking piece of crap!!!!" yelled a red haired beautiful girl, with bright green eyes. She was holding a round fur ball, It was black and had white and brown spots on it, she looked hysterical though and very grumpy.  
  
As always whenever Lily and James fought it was something the Gryffindors wouldn't miss, it was just so much fun seeing the soon to be married teenagers.  
  
"What now Evans!" said James. It was 5:45 AM still dark, but nevertheless the whole of Gryffindor tower was already waiting on their seats for the fight to begin.  
  
"WHAT NOW???" she said her nostrils gone wait and her voice ringing with poison and anger "Your stupid Puffskein was stuck to my nose and ruined my sleep that's all POTTER!" she added.  
  
"Is not my Puffskein anymore Evans it was a birthday present, which you know I wouldn't have given you if it wasn't for my grandma, And the fur ball has a liking for you, I don't know how, for it is impossible that someone or something has a liking for you, and plus, I am not touching something you touched!" he said frowning.  
  
Why in the name of Merlin, did she always have to scream his name and wake him up! With anger Lily threw Fur ball (that was the name) with such force at James that James led out a howl of pain.  
  
"Just because you are a girl I don't throw it back Evans, just because of that!" he said furiously, rubbing his nose. Lily took out her wand, she wanted to curse him there!. ARGH! She hated him so much.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" screamed James Lily's wand went flying James expertly caught it and pocketed it.  
  
"Give that back Pothead!" she said the common room burst with fresh laughter.  
  
"I don't see why you are making fun of the name, its soon going to be yours Evans!" he said with satisfaction, she didn't have an answer to that statement instead she was going to launch herself towards James and get her wand back at any costs. James saw this and as if he had done it every day (he did, almost every day)  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" and Lily as light as a feather went to the ear, her voice echoed loudly as she shrieked.  
  
"James Potter you better put me down or I will strangle you!"  
  
"If you ever get back down" screamed James with a perfect grin that girls died for, every girl in fact, excluding Lily.  
  
"What's all this fuss!!!!!" cried Professor McGonogall, a young but very strict teacher she had taken Dumbledores place as Transfiguration teacher, Gryffindors head, and Deputy Headmistress. As soon as she saw James laughing and Lily in mid-air, her expression became worse.  
  
"Evans, Potter, Detention!"  
  
  
  
I know it's short but there will be more.  
  
Yuna : Thanks a lot you make feel great!! =D  
  
Laina: well I was kind of new so well , ill try and make it better k? and thanks!!!!!  
  
Princess Jelly Totts: Thanks big time!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks thanks thanks!!!!!!!!  
  
Tez: Well mmmm I have never seen the movie so I can't steal the plot....I thought you should know, and well I am not mad or anything.  
  
Lily_engraved: THANKS!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! U like it!!!!! U people make me feel special * wipes tears out of eyes*  
  
Next chapter is gonna be a little funny I think...=D 


	5. Butterbeerwhip? :S

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't own!! So don't sue!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading I know it took me long!  
  
And this is a little short but bear with me.  
  
  
  
Butterbeerwhip????  
  
"This is all your fault you rotten-  
  
but Lily couldn't finish.  
  
"you rotten big head, self entreated, jerk!" James finished in a girly voice, he knew Lily's speech by heart, is just he heard it everyday, over and over.  
  
"I can't believe Mc Gonogall scrubbing all these stupid trophies, hey watch out those are OUR Quidditch trophy's" said James as Lily was scrubbing the shinny letters that read James Potter captain & Seeker with hatred enthusiasm.  
  
"If its got your- but again James finished her sentence.  
  
"Your name on it, it isn't worth s^hit!"  
  
"STOP THAT!" she yelled, it echoed on the empty room.  
  
"STOP WHAT, THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY I CAN SAY WHATEVER I PLEASE TO SAY!" said James sticking his tongue out at Lily.  
  
"You are jus- but again interrupted by who? Guess.  
  
"The stupidest person I have ever met" Lily couldn't take it anymore, she threw herself over James knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Not bad Evans, you had made a fair beater" he said. This year Lily was going to try out for Quidditch no one knew she had just made up her mind right now.  
  
"Like been in top of me don't you Evans?" he said his perfect lips twitching, he was trying hard not to grin.  
  
"Oh shut up Potter!" she said a triumphant smile was playing across her face.  
  
"Too bad things would have to change" He said, Lily was hopeless, what was she against those muscles, wait no those weren't muscles those were just fat arms, well who was Lily trying to kid, James had muscles, James made some weird move and he was on top of Lily.  
  
He was looking for something around in his robe pockets.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Lily scared.  
  
"Something me and Pa- Si are addicted to" he said when he finally stopped he had something white on his hand.  
  
With one hand and his body weight he was holding a struggling Lily. With his other hand he was holing a white tube he pressed a little button and white stuff came out, it was whipping cream, and James was decorating Lily' face concentrating hard. He ate some and kept on putting it around her hair and nostrils, she was breathing through her mouth and she didn't dare talk in case he stuffed her mouth too. "Now that I am in top Evans it isn't much fun anymore, is it" Said James grinning still decorating Lilys face.  
  
"No-" said Lily but James had stuffed the whip cream inside he mouth, but it had different taste, it was better than whip cream it tasted like butterbeer and like whip cream, after she swallow she asked: "what's this?" she asked feeling cheery.  
  
"Oh, that was something me and Si invented, Sirius was eating whip cream at my place and I accidentally spilled butterbeer all over it, so I dared Sirius to eat and he did and it actually tasted good" he said eating more of the "butterbeerwhip".  
  
"I want more!" said Lily she was still under James her body was staring to fell a little numb, but she had given up, James was too strong.  
  
"Am I right to say that Lily Evans wants more of something that I invented?" said James faking his surprise.  
  
"You didn't invent it!" spat Lily "Si, did!"  
  
"Hey I spilled the butterbeer, and I dared him to eat it!" he said facing her; their faces were inches away.  
  
"But if he wouldn't have had the nerve to eat it you wouldn't know about it!" she yelled trying once more to get free, her hair covered in butterbeerwhip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~IN THE COMMON ROOM*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's getting pretty late, huh, I think we should go looking for Jamey and Lily"  
  
said Sirius.  
  
"Just because I am winning, but yeah lets go, coming Remus, Petty?" said Denisse, she was actually beating Sirius at chess something only Remus could do but she was winning!  
  
"Yeah, I really don't have anything to do," said Remus throwing his Divination book at Petter to wake him up.  
  
"Going to look for James and Lilee Peter?" asked Sirius.  
  
"What if we get caught??" he asked fearfully.  
  
"M. MAP!" said Remus in an under voice so Denisse couldn't hear her.  
  
"I'll keep her busy" said Sirius flushing slightly.  
  
So down the corridors, left, right, right, left and they were there, Denisse thought this had to be a shortcut because she remembered they way was much longer.  
  
When they saw Lily and James (A/N: That is actually a weird position to be i with some one, specially if you hate that someone)  
  
"This is wonderful! But you guys should wait till u get married" said Sirius.  
  
  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff Hey I love ur fic its awesome, u have a brilliant mind! Thanks for reading.  
  
THANKS:  
  
Lola Knockturnalley256 noone Citrus Wine yunie Laina Princess Jelly Totts lily_engraved (the lazy) (you know`)   
  
Thanks A LOT!!!!!!! 


	6. No butterbeerwhip kisses?

Disclaimer: Everything that's on HP books doesn't belong to me, they belong to wonderful J.K Rowling. The song belongs to Alanis Morriset and I thought it would fit!! GoldBerry belongs to the lord of the rings series!!!  
  
(It's about how their families want them to be!!!)  
  
  
  
Shut up Si" said James in a bad mood, he gave his wand a wave and the whole trophy room shone, reminding him of his wedding didn't exactly cheer him. He left with out words.  
  
"Brainless git!" said Lily her robes were covered with butterbeerwhip, and she too left.  
  
"I can't believe them!" said Denisse for six years now she had tried to make them friends and she had failed, frustration.  
  
  
  
****Sometimes is never quite enough  
  
If you're flawless, then you will win my love  
  
don't forget to win first place  
  
don't forget to keep that smile on your face.  
  
Be a good boy  
  
Try a little harder  
  
You've got to measure up  
  
And make me prouder  
  
How long before you screw it up  
  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
  
With everything I do for you  
  
the least you could do is keep quiet  
  
Be a good girl  
  
You've got to try a little harder  
  
That simply wasn't good enough  
  
To make us proud  
  
I'll live through you  
  
I'll make you what i never was  
  
If you are the best, then maybe so am I  
  
Compared to him compared to her  
  
I'm doing this for your damn own good  
  
You'll make up for what I blew  
  
What's the problem...why are you crying  
  
Be a good boy  
  
push a little further now  
  
That wasn't fast enough  
  
To make us happy  
  
We'll love you just the way you're if you're perfect****  
  
"So er why were James and you on the floor?" asked Denisse quite scared of Lily; she had such a nasty temper.  
  
"Because James was talking crap so I tackled him down, well I tried because when I knocked him to his feet, 5 minutes later he was on top of me, and he kept putting the er white thingy on my hair my face, etc, etc" said Lily, I dunno if it was Denisse's imagination but she could have sworn steam was coming out of Lily's ears.  
  
"So Jamie, what exactly happened?" asked Sirius back at the boys dorm.  
  
"Well I was trying to clean when she started mumbling about how McGonogall got her on detention and blah blah blah and then she was throwing her little "insults" and she started saying them and I finished for her, so she got angry tried to tackle me but 5 minutes later I was on top of her and I started decorating her face" he said Punching his already battered pillow.  
  
"And weren't there any Butterbeerwhip kisses?" said Sirius ducking under the bed for he had seen James's pillow flying at him.  
  
"NO, Si there weren't any butterbeerwhip kisses!" said James picking up his pillow and throwing it at Sirius again.  
  
"No need to sound SO depressed!" said Sirius running around the dormitory ducking James's hexes.  
  
"No James. Seriously why aren't you and Lily friends you'll get married THIS summer" said Sirius.  
  
"Look Si at least let me enjoy this last term bothering her, when we get married we will probably be friends but please let me bother her now!, plus we both have fun bothering each other let us enjoy our free term plz Si" said James he just wanted to forget he was going to get married this summer for at least the end of the term. Lily got up from an armchair at her dormitory.  
  
"where are you going Lily?" asked Denisse who was painting her toenails.  
  
"To the kitchens I am a little hungry, coming?" said Lily reaching the door.  
  
"Nope, I ate a lot at dinner" said Denisse, Lily went out.  
  
Finally Lily reached the kitchens, GoldBerry her elf friend received her.  
  
"Hello Miss Evans, long time no see you Miss. GoldBerry misses you Miss!" said the elf hugging her around the middle of the waist.  
  
"Hello GoldBerry, I missed you too" said Lily this elf was so friendly and nice, Lily really liked her.  
  
"Well Miss what would Miss Lily want!" said the elf in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Well I want chocolate chip cookies, Vanilla Ice cream and a pot of Honey, please" said Lily.  
  
In five minutes or so 4 elves were around her carrying Ice cream, cookies honey, and a spoon.  
  
Lily talked merrily with her friend GoldBerry (A/N : the name is from LOTR but I like it!)  
  
about school.  
  
James woke up feeling his head slightly sticky, when he looked in the bathroom's mirror he would have screamed if this was a firsty but Lily Evans had done this so many times it was almost normal. His hair was covered with honey and it was neat, well the weight of the honey had made it neat, he calmly took out his wand and muttered something but no use, now he had to take a shower! He hated taking showers at morning.  
  
While James was taking his shower he was thinking of something to do to Lily.  
  
"Yeah I think turning my cereal bowl over her head would be good enough" he said to himself, as he died his body with a towel a got dressed. **Don't picture James naked don't be perverts! **  
  
  
  
Thanks to my beautiful reviewers!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it took so long but School is making me busy, I need high grades and all that crap.  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Cuando lei el chp de tu ficcy casi me muero!!! Y sis quieres Butterbeebwhip make some you have the recipe right there, whip cream and butterbeer **get the butterbeer!!!!!!!! ** -evil laughs!- THANKS!  
  
Raven: Well It has been days so I hope ur alive!!! Thanks!!  
  
Liz the Laugh: I will e-mail u!! probably tomorrow though Sleepy now, must sleep!  
  
Shattered Angel: Glad u like it!!!!!!  
  
Knockturnalley256 yunie Laina Princess Jelly Totts lily_engraved (the lazy) (you know`)   
  
THANKS!!! I owe it to u!!!! Well that's it !!! Tune in for next chappie!!!!! Oh yeah I love the song don't kill me plz!!!!! Much love Iara ~long live Legolas!!! And the snitches~ Rock and roll will never die! :P 


	7. The Wicked Witch, Flying and Christmas

Disclaimer: Everything that's on HP books doesn't belong to me, they belong to wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
James went quietly to Breakfast and reluctantly sat next to Lily.  
  
He ate toast and bacon, and then made "himself" a cereal, which he poured on Lily's head.  
  
"You stupid git!!!! Why the hell did you do that for?!!!!!!  
  
"Honey!" said James as he made it for the door. Of course Lily remembered.  
  
"Oh! THAT!" she said laughing, but for the rest of the people it seemed weird to see Lily Evans laughing when James Potter her "mortal" enemy had turned his cereal over her.  
  
"Er Lily what's so funny, James just turned his cereal bowl over your head" said Denisse with raised eyebrows and all.  
  
"Er well I made his hair all sticky and crapy today! So I'm happy" she said sounding a bit insane "but I will get back at that pathetic piece of crap, don't worry!" she said turning to her I-Hate-Potter voice.  
  
So yeah Christmas was getting near and everything was pretty normal unless you count the time when James turned Lily into a bunny and Lily as a bunny scratched his face, and well the time when Lily threw a pillow, or it looked like one, I think it had stones inside, which knocked James for 3 days, he was frantic when he woke up and almost drowned Lily to death in the lake.  
  
To James's disgust he had to go hoe, with Lily, well it happened often but he was still mad for the pillow thingy, and Lily was furious for the lake event, so they were pretty much killing each other with looks.  
  
"Denisse why aren't you spending this Christmas at James's it will be a nightmare with out you!!!!!" she said almost in tears.  
  
"Lily don't exaggerate!!!!, maybe this way you and James would get along, don't forget Siri is coming with me, and don't look at me like that, my Grandma told my father ad my father said yes, so its not my fault!" said Denisse strictly but never leaving her joker tone, Lily was in the verge of tears.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Denisse, Remus Arthur Weasley (head boy) and Peter were in the compartment talking about Quidditch for a change...............  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE POTTER'S~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sirius, please don't leave me with that monster!!!!" said James as Sirius packed his things.  
  
"Sorry Pal I have got strict orders, and she is not that bad" said Sirius as he packed several tubes of Butterbeerwhip.  
  
"What do you mean she is not tat bad!!!! She is a wicked witch, she will probably roast me and then eat me!!!!" said James overreacting....... a bit.  
  
"You Still remember that story....... damn i had forgotten about it..... The wicked witch.... yeah it was funny when we were 8" said Sirius.  
  
"Well ever since I met Lily i have always imagined the wicked witch the exact same way only uglier" said James.  
  
"OHHH! You are saying that Lily is pretty" Sirius was "dancing" with joy.  
  
"I never ever ever ever said that!" said James pulling a face.  
  
"You almost did" said Sirius  
  
.  
  
"No I didn't, the wicked witch is hideous, Lily Evans is just horrible"  
  
"You are too!" said Lily as she came inn.  
  
"Sirius please don't go in the name of Merlin" Lily pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
"Sorry I can't help it unless the Queen changes her mind and that's gonna be hard cause she all the way in Greece and an owl may take too long to get there" said Sirius, James did a double take.  
  
"My grandma is gonna be away!!!! YAY!!! Its only me and my dad, and well her" he said "Her" with disappointment but he was still "dancing" with joy, he loved spending time with his dad.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to stay here with YOU!" said Lily slamming the door behind her.  
  
"You see she is got this nasty temper!" said James as if he hadn't say anything wrong.  
  
Sirius looked at him and shook his head.  
  
Lily and James watched as Sirius left both of them unhappy at the event.  
  
"Dad can we go to Godric's Hollow for the week?" asked James with a exciting tone, Lily only heard when he was gonna play Quidditch or play a prank on her or Snape.  
  
"Sure, I was thinking about that!" his dad said brightly with a smile.  
  
"Godric's Hollow?" asked Lily slightly confused.  
  
Yes James and I use to live there, but then we moved here, but it is Still James's favorite place" said his father, "So Lily I think er you need to pack your things because we are gonna be staying there for the rest of the week"  
  
Lily made an angelic expression and turned her head toward James "My things are already packed Mr. Potter, but James would you get my trunk down here?" she finished.  
  
James shot daggers at her but reluctantly went nodded "Yes, Lillian" he said in a dull voice, he knew how much Lily was annoyed when someone called her Lillian because that was not her name it was Lily, but people kept on calling her Lillian.  
  
Once they got to Godric's Hollow Lily understood why it was James's favorite place, it was a beautiful wooden house and the wood made it look and feel warm  
  
"So what do you do here for fun?" asked Lily not in a polite way.  
  
"I am having fun, and you can do whatever you want!" spat James while h played chess against the little self control chess set his father had made.  
  
  
  
"Well YOU ARE DOING SOETHING!!! AND I AM NOT!!" said Lily feeling slightly hot.  
  
"WELL THEN DO SOEMTHING!!!"  
  
"LIKE WHAT!!"  
  
"I DON"T KNOW... READ LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!!"  
  
"WELL IT'S NOT FUN ANYMORE!!!!'  
  
"Hey why don't you just go for a walk or something do you can have fun?" came Amado Potter's voice.  
  
"Uh, dad Yeah I think so" James didn't want his father to fell worse than he already felt.  
  
They went out together.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Someplace that's fun"  
  
"But like what??" said James  
  
"I don't know, a joke shop," said Lily.  
  
"Then we should go to Diagon Alley" James told her.  
  
"How?" asked Lily raising her eyebrows.  
  
James grinned evilly "I will be right back" he said, Lily didn't like his evil grin not even a bit.  
  
When he came back he came with a broom.  
  
He came back holding two brooms, what Lily did a double take, fly she hated flying she thought it was so dangerous and it scared her to death.  
  
James threw a broom to her, which she did not get.  
  
"Hey Careful with that broom is the newest and fastest one there is!" he said indignantly as he picked his broom with such caution you had wondered if it was a baby instead of a broom.  
  
"We are not going in that, are we?" asked Lily failing to sound calm.  
  
"What ickle Lily is scawed?" asked James.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!!" she said nervous as one can be "But we could be seen!!!! you know we could get expelled from Hogwarts and I do want to be Head Girl next year mind you" said Lily coming to herself again.  
  
"Well you think I didn't think of that Evans, my cloak is big enough to cover both of us, and mind you been Head Boy must be something very annoying, well I expect Grease ball would be wanting that so I might as well take it..." he said more to himself than to Lily.  
  
"Like they are gonna ask you to be head boy" said Lily but her hands were shaking and they were going to fly to Diagon Alley and a cloak what good would a cloak do they could still be seen and plus if they had a cloak over themselves they wouldn't be able to see would, they??  
  
"Whatever Evans but you are gonna see next year when I m head boy I'm gonna go and shove my badge in your face" he said with a smirk.  
  
If he says something like that again I'm gonna make him eat CRAP! Thought Lily.  
  
"SO here take your broom, and think fast, would you?" he said throwing the broom at her one more time. This time she caught it but it almost fell 'cause her hands were shaking so badly.  
  
"James even if we have a cloak people would see a piece of cloth flying, it would still be estrange" she said Hopefully.  
  
"AH! Evans I thought you were smarter than that, I meant an invisibility cloak" said James pulling a face.  
  
"An INVISIBILITY CLOAK!!!!" she said her eyes wide open, all hope gone.  
  
"Yes Evans, now its like a cloak that makes you invisible, that's why it's called invi-  
  
"I know what it is but I never thought such jerks like you had one" she said.  
  
"Just mount your broom before I change mi mind" said James, Lily would have loved to make him change his mind she wasn't thrilled at all.  
  
They went back home, to Lily's relive in Floo Powder.  
  
Finally Christmas day came, Lily had to face that she hadn't had a bad time if it wasn't for Potter she could have actually enjoyed her stay at Godric's Hollow which was a very cool and warm place.  
  
James awaked her.  
  
"Get out, out!!! She screamed as soon as she recognized him.  
  
"My dad told me to awake you!!! I wouldn't have come!!!" he screamed closing the door.  
  
He went to the living room where a gigantic Christmas tree stood, glowing brightly. There stood three large piles of presents, well James's was slightly larger probably his fan club.  
  
Lily went down already dressed.  
  
He found James already sitting by the tree; he looked even more childish and stupid (in Lily's opinion).  
  
James had Pleasant presents, he liked Lily's it was a watch that had little snitches flying everywhere.  
  
Thanks to the Pretty and nice reviewers!!!!!  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff U HAVE TO KEEP GOING IN UR FIC I'm DYIN!!!  
  
Raven: you know I kind of did picture James naked!!!! LOL! :P J/K Well glad u enjoyed!  
  
Liz the Laugh  
  
Shattered Angel  
  
Knockturnalley256  
  
yunie  
  
Laina  
  
Princess Jelly Totts  
  
lily_engraved (the lazy) (you know`)   
  
lady-hextra thanks for reading and well keep reading!!! :P  
  
Saphire thanks for loving it, it makes go on :D  
  
MagicalMoonPrincess awesome u like it!!!!  
  
Nike1000 I tried to make it longer I hope it satisfies ur reading desires! lol 


	8. Not so white lies and armors

WHITE LIES AND INVISIBILITY?????  
  
Finally Christmas was over and Lily and James were babbling about how awful their Christmas break had been when it hadn't been bad at all.  
  
"So you and Jamie-boy didn't do anything.... when you were all alone...with the "Cutest guy in school" oh please Lily like if I were to believe that" said Sirius in a fake girly tone. Lily angrily turned to Denisse.  
  
"Aren't you pregnant, honestly you and Sirius alone for a week...anything could happen" said Lily. Denise glared at her but blushing unlike Lily...Something had happened.  
  
Lily eyed her suspiciously and Denisse quickly turned away. Sirius didn't notice any of this and he kept on walking.  
  
"James Lily told me all that you did to her..........you have been a bad boy Jamie!!!!!!! Yes she told everything...Every little detail...tells me you are a very very good kisser!!!!!!" Sirius screamed at breakfast. The hall turned to James.... he was mad red...and it looked as though he was going to murder Sirius in the spot. Lily and Denisse entered the hall about 20 seconds later every head turned to Lily, she OH!!!! Wandered why. Lily sat still all eyes on her and James.  
  
Lucia Fundichely a Ravenclaw whispered something in Lily's ear, Lily turned beet red got up a punched James across the face. The whole Great Hall stared.  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" said James his nose bleeding slightly.  
  
"WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME?" she said to James.  
  
"YEAH YOU JUST CAME HERE AND PUNCHED ME, LOOK IF YOU DIDN"T LIKE YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT YOU SHOULD HAVE COMPLAINED TO GRANDMA SHE TOLD ME YOU WOULD LOVE THAT!" said James at that remark the whole Hall stared eyes wide open.  
  
"OH! JAMES DON'T TRY AND FULL ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST TELL THE SCHOOL" said Lily her beautiful green eyes burning with fury.  
  
"I???? I DIDN'T TELL THEM SH*T!!!!" said James, Sirius hid under the table.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT GIRL JUST ASKED ME????" Lily asked not believing James.  
  
"NO I DON'T,NEITHER DO I CARE" Said James, his eyes though they wee covered by his hands because Lily's punch had done some harm, were on fire. Lily chose to ignore his comment.  
  
"SHE JUST TOLD ME "DID YOU ONLY KISS, OR DID YOU DO SOMETHING ELSE?" she said Glaring with all venom possible at James.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!" James screamed with such might that the hall shook. Sirius tried to run for it, but Lily and James had caught him before he could even reach the door. And for the first time since I remember Lily and James agreed in something: KILL SIRIUS.  
  
"What the hell did you say?" said Lily, James was pinning him to the wall and Lily was doing the talking.  
  
"Umm.... I only did a bit of white lies..." said Sirius putting the face that all girls call Adorable!!  
  
"You think this is a whit lie!!" burst out James pointing at his nose which was slightly er...different. Lily felt a little guilty, but all the same Is James Potter we are talking about !!! he deserves it!" she thought making the guilty conscience go away.  
  
"Well I didn't know she was going to do that Jamie-boy!" said Sirius his lips twitching.  
  
"You know Lily!!! She's got a nasty temper!!!" said James.  
  
"SHUT UP POTTER!" said Lily.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!!" said James.  
  
"WHY ONLY GRANDMA MAKES ICKLE JAMIE SHUT UP??" said Lily. Sirius quite aware of James's hands leaving his robes ran for it.  
  
James turned bright red and stormed to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class he was in fact 25 min early like.... never.  
  
"Hello James, why in the name of Merlin are you here, *early*" Professor Polk asked.  
  
"I wasn't hungry...and there was nothing else to do" said James dully.  
  
"Well, I think this would be the first time in the year you aren't late in class" said P. Pulk delighted.  
  
"Yeah whatever" said James in I-am-not-in-the-mood-to-have-a-conversation- now tone. DADA went pretty uneventful for the fact that today the Marauders didn't make that class a mess, James sat there glaring at Sirius and at Lily for the whole 2 hours. Next was one of his fav subject Muggle Studies; he thought it was funny and interesting.  
  
They didn't do much in Muggle studies and James spent most of his time drawing little stick figures, stabbing them with his quill, pretending they were Lily.  
  
He really wanted to get back at her, for saying he did everything his grandmother said, and for punching him.  
  
He was trying to think of something bad that would humiliate her...  
  
He kept on going on many ideas, like turning her into a hideous water monster but that wasn't quite enough. It had to be something that would make her flush with anger, something that he had to enjoy.yes this hate thing was turning somehow into insanity.  
  
When it hit him, what would embarrass a girl...Perhaps a display of her underwear?  
  
He had hit his spot, this was beautiful, a work of pure art. He had it all worked up now..his mind was becoming a working machine designing his sweet revenge. He knew neither Sirius nor anyone else, be part of this, so it was all him. He had to find a way to be able to make her clothing invisible, every piece of clothing she wore would be invisible, except of course her underwear.  
  
As soon as the day was over James didn't go to his usual spot in the common room instead he went straight to the library. Which scared many, but it scared Lily specially.  
  
"I wonder what his is up to" said Denisse sending and evil smile over to Lily.  
  
"Well" said Sirius in teasingly "It looks like something big, because he doesn't know how to do it, and when a marauder has a plan and goes to the library, is big Lily, is quite big" the he started laughing insanely scaring quite a few first years.  
  
When James came back it was pretty late, but the guys and the girls were still awake in the common room.  
  
"So Jamie how bad is it for Lily?" asked Denisse.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" he said going up to the dormitory.  
  
As soon as Lily awoke she checked her face, hair and every part of her to make sure there wasn't anything errrr, unnatural about her. And there wasn't.  
  
"Lily you are taking for ever, and I'm starving, so I'm just going down to eat, see ya" screamed Denisse from the common room and went downstairs.  
  
Lily making really sure she was normal went downstairs.  
  
As she entered the great hall, she felt all eyes on her. She turned bright red and kept walking until she reached he table and sat in her usual spot, only to find everybody there was staring at her too. Denisse's eyes couldn't have been wider.  
  
"WHAT?" she said annoyed at everybody.  
  
"Well, that's some nice underwear you are wearing there Lily" said Sirius been the first one to speak after the long silence.  
  
Lily's eyes flicked instantly to James's, lily seeing that his eyes were twinkling dived to his neck.  
  
"What the heck did you do to me" she said quite aware that all eyes were still on her.  
  
"What are talking about, I'm as surprised as you are, I mean maybe there's the remote hope for you that anybody in this school wants to see you in underwear" replied James flashing her a bright happy smile.  
  
"First, Fuck you" she said angrily "second, if you don't tell me you will surely be murdered tonight"  
  
"Every piece of clothing you wear will be invisible, you have to put something over you like a piece of cardboard or something like that" said James, he was kind of scared.  
  
AHEM! You would haven too, if you had seen Lily's face!  
  
She ran been closely followed by Denisse, who as a good friend went to her aid!  
  
As Lily entered the room there was a wave of laughter.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" asked professor Flitwick, completely bewildered.  
  
Lily was wearing an armor suit. Lily and Denisse pointed at James.  
  
"I wont ask, please take a seat Miss. Evans" said the professor shaking his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the end of my chapter! I'm going to try and write every weekend! And on Sunday is my b-day I turn 14, young and hopeless!  
  
Well thanks to anybody that's interested in anything I have to write, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews and I will be grateful!!!! ( Special thanks to all the ppl who used to read my story and that are reading it again! 


	9. Trying to Scape

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to the wonderful mind of J. K Rowling. Enjoy!  
  
TRYING TO SCAPE...  
  
Pranks had been thrown back and forth between Lily and James, and none dared stop them, they were shitless scared of what they might do to them if they got in their way.  
  
Slowly the year was coming to an end, and so involved were Lily and James in their own world they hadn't noticed how close their marriage date was.  
  
James awoke with a start something had fallen on his leg, and he was ready to curse Lily out as soon as he opened his eyes, but surprise Jamie Boy, there was no Lily involved in this.  
  
There was a giant white box in his legs, and four owls had carried it.  
  
He recognized these owls, being from his own home. They nibbled at his hand affectionately and parted.  
  
James approached the box and opened it slowly to find in it his worst nightmare.  
  
Millions of wedding related magazines and there was a note on top of it. It read:  
  
Dear James:  
  
I hope this package got safely into your hands and unharmed. Well as you can see this relates to your wedding, which will occur on August the 12Th That would be the day for the muggle wedding, and a week after being August 19th would be your magical wedding. Pick what you like best. Love Grandma.  
  
"Love?" James asked himself, "if you loved me you wouldn't be forcing me to get married, you bitch" he said angrily.  
  
He got out of bed and didn't even bother to open the giant box. This news had just gotten him so mad! He felt like punching a hole through all the walls in the castle.  
  
He grabbed his broom and flew out the window; maybe this would calm him down.  
  
Denisse was trying to comfort her friend, who was crying angrily.  
  
"Denisse I hate this! I hate all of this shit, I hate my mom, and I hate that fucking whore Diane (the Queen)"  
  
"Lily maybe it won't be so bad, you know James is a real nice guy," said Denisse trying to cheer her up.  
  
"You know all a girl wants is to get married, and I hate it, all my life I have hated it.  
  
And I know James is not that bad, but I don't love him! How can I be happy about this shit when I'm fucking being forced to do it!?" she screamed.  
  
All the girls had emptied the room earlier as soon as they had seen Lily cry.  
  
Lily got up, not even bothered to wipe the tears off her face, and walked out of her room; maybe she would find peace somewhere. Denisse didn't follow she understood Lily needed this time alone, to get over this, to get over all of this.....  
  
Lily walked her feet leading her, where? She did not know, her brain screamed and her heart ached.  
  
She was so sick of this of all this bullshit that had made her life a total nightmare since the day she had gained reason of it. She ended up in the roof of the castle.  
  
Above near the clouds she found some peace and cried some more.  
  
James soared above the clouds, for about 2 hours he had been flying around, and still he was angry. He was angry at everything and anything in the world, maybe except his broomstick but it wasn't working this time, he wasn't calming down.  
  
James didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, he wanted to run away from all of this, he wanted his mother to be here, he was sure she wouldn't let this happen, he wasn't blaming his dad for he knew that his weakness was his mother.  
  
Crazy ideas ran through his head, like running away to the muggle world, have plastic surgery and never come back, or turn into Prongs and live in the forbidden forest until he died. James flew to the lockers left his broom there and ran into the Forbidden Forest and Prongs was free........  
  
"Have you seen James?" Sirius was asking everyone around. But all of them shook their heads, no one had seen James today, no one knew he was in a certain forbidden forest running until it hurt, and then ran some more. Maybe that way his mind would forget things he had rather not remember. He found Denisse by the Library after deciding that maybe James had go on to do some reading to see what he could do to Lily next. But instead he found Denisse, curled up in an armchair alone without Lily, which was odd.  
  
"Do you know where James is?" he asked, he was starting to get a little worried, James just didn't run off like this in a Hogsmade weekend. "Maybe his running away, like Lily" she said sadly, this was affecting her too, not in the way it affected Lily and James, but it made her so miserable.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Sirius caressing her face with his hand.  
  
"Everything related to their wedding has arrived" she said she couldn't help but cry, her best friend and her closest cousin, the guy he loved the most besides Sirius, were miserable, and so was she. Sirius took her in his arms and told her everything was O.K; he was at a loss of words.  
  
Later around dinnertime, James and Lily had come back, both of them looking very tired and stressed out. They ate little food and went to bed with little to say.  
  
Time went by, and soon enough school was out, and everyone was happy because sixth year ended, but Lily and James would have been happier if the year lasted much more.  
  
Thanks to all the people who read this!!!  
  
Maggie: yep I would kill James and thanx, I blew my pretty 14 candles!  
  
Joyce: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter  
  
Aaryn: I am young and hopeless and I do not complain!! I hope you enjoyed this chap, is not very funny though....  
  
Zane Lupin: I hope u enjoyed thanx  
  
Anarane Anwamane: THANX  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Tell me what u think!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! : ) 


	10. Failed Escape and a Wedding

Hello!!!!!! Well I'm finally done with this chapter, it took me forever to find the retarded wedding thingy, the ceremony crap ..lol  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling and the wedding vows and readings are by Walter Pinder.  
  
FAILED ESCAPE AND A WEDDING  
  
Smiles were plastered in student's faces, as the last minutes of school went by, they were eager to return home and get some rest. Others wished the year would never end...  
  
James was coming back to his normal self, but Lily was still gloomy and would seldom laugh, when you want time to go, it goes as slow as it can be.when you want the time to last forever it goes swiftly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Everything was ready; you could see the place filled with people in elegant gowns, everybody was ready for this except the two people who should be ready.... Lily watched as the rain pourred through the window, it was extrange for it to be so rainy but it just was...Lily heard a knock on her door, and inn came her mother.  
  
She was holpding in her hand what seemed to be a picture, or something cut out of a magazine.  
  
"Well honey since you couldn't seem to make up your mind, well, I picked up your dress, and well everything else..." she handed the picture to Lily who took it with no interest at all, she took it, took a look at it and then set it down.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" her mother said, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"picture perfect" answered Lily looking up at her mother, who avoided her gaze.  
  
"Well, I will be going to bed now. Big day tomorrow" her mom said "Good Night"  
  
Lily picked the picture up and stared at it, she was going to be the copy of a model, Great, like this load of crap meant anything to her..the expensive dress, the shoes, the make-up everything, even the same nails.  
  
She stood in front of the window and opened it to feel the wet breeze in her face, she held up her hands in the rain, and then just got out through the window, over in the rain she felt better with the water splashing gently against her skin.  
  
*  
  
James knew his whole life that he had to get married, but he always hoped that when the time to marry came, something would happen and someone would call this thing off, but as the minutes rapidly slipped back his hoped faded away. Sirius was there with him until he decided to speak.  
  
"You know I always hoped someone would call this whole thing off." he looked away as if searching for that someone.  
  
"It always seemed so far away, but now is only minutes away," said Sirius letting out a sigh.  
  
"yeah I know" said James with certain defeat in his voice.  
  
"hey" said Sirius loudly all of a sudden.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well remember that small hut we use during the summer for full moon?" said Sirius, like trying to make his see something.  
  
"Yes, Si, but is two weeks for full moon. You know that," said James, completely clueless of where this was going.  
  
"Well you and Lily can stay there" Right. Now Sirius was making no sense was so ever.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" said James very confused.  
  
"Well you retard, you can escape, don't you see" said Sirius like it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"What, you mean just leave..."  
  
"yeah" said Sirius "Look just grab a thing or two, take your broom and your invisibility cloak and fly over there" "take Lily with you, I mean you don't want her to stand there..you know, you have to go together, I mean you can't just leave her like an idiot.." Sirius trailed off, looking at James.  
  
"Well they'll see me as I try to get around he room, her aunt is bustling around the whole place" said James, with a weird expression, that told Sirius he was rather nervous at the idea of taking Lily with him.  
  
"Fly three windows down this one, that's the room she is inn," said Sirius smirking at James's disbelieving face, like he had it all planned.  
  
"How did you know about.."  
  
"Hurry up or you wont make it" said Sirius, he had seen Lily last night satnding in front of her window in the rain. James put on his invisibility cloak and disappeared along with him broom, the window burst open by an invisible force and James was out.  
  
*  
  
Lily felt a rather loud force hti against her window, she swore it was somebody's fist..  
  
"LILYYY!" she heard from the outside quite muffle though, so there obviously was someone outside, she hurried and opened the window. She was staring at James's head in midair, certa8inly bewildered he let him inn, she presumed it wasn't just his head.  
  
"We are leaving so take two or three things, we are escaping" he said all of this loudly, he guessed it would sink in better if he said it loud.  
  
"What?" she said plainly, than after sinking for a few second she added, "you mean now?"  
  
"YES, hurry up will you, we haven't got much time" said James in a speaking very fast.  
  
The words sank on Lily she grabbed a bag from her closet, and she opened two drawers and took a few things then opened her trunk and grabbed her wand..... She had turned around with a wide grin on her face compared only to the one James had plastered and the door knob turned, and both of their faces fell as what they heard proceeded to their brains.  
  
'Well dear is time" said a plump round faced women, the she looked oddly at James who was clutching a broom in his hand "Very odd time to start sweeping, is it?" she told him.  
  
"And is bad luck for you to see the bride before the wedding" she went on about hormones and impatient teenagers.... "Well come on, you too" she said signaling at James and Lily "Everyone is waiting"  
  
As they went down the stairs James was thinking how stupid he had been, if he had acted faster and hadn't taken five minutes to understand Sirius. Why had he been so dumb, he could have done this much faster only a minute, tahy had only needed a minute, and they would have been gone.  
  
Lyly was thinking along the same Lines...why did she take so long..she should have been faster a lot faster..  
  
(A.N I think I suck at describing wedding so just, try and get it...)  
  
As James approached his bestman, Sirius, he sent a questioning look at him...saying something like 'what the hell are you doing here?'.  
  
"James why are you still here?" asked Sirius in an undertone so only James could hear.  
  
James looked up at him "They almost caught us" he said miserably.  
  
James looked away, he was aware that now the attention had been shifted to Lily, who had just entered through the double doors.  
  
She was looking beautiful, her dress fit her perfectly, like it was made for no one else but her, her hair was in an elegant French twist, she just perfect, she wished she felt as good as looked..  
  
James took her arm, and together they heard what the priest said though their minds were far away wondering how it would have been minutes ago if they could have escaped.  
  
As the priest began the ceremony their minds wondered..  
  
"Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other. Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other" Said the priest like he had said this once too many times, which he probably had...  
  
"Before you Lily and James are joined in marriage in my presence of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter"  
  
"James Harry Potter will you take Lily Jasmine Evans to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"  
  
James attention was shifted back to him, he was aware that everyone was looking at him, everybody was waiting for him to say those words, and he doubted, but he had to, he had to say it "I.I Will" the words reluctantly stuttered from his lips.  
  
"Lily Jasmine Evans will you take James Harry Potter to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep in his sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"  
  
It was all on her and she knew it, she looked into the eyes of her mother, that told her just to answer and no think, just to say it.. So she did "I Will"  
  
"Lily, with this ring, I thee wed" James said shakily slipping a gorgeous wedding ring into Lily's finger.  
  
"James, with this ring, I thee wed" Lily said, dully with only one feeling, disappointment.  
  
"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of England I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly"  
  
"You may now kiss the bride"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Well Thanks to all of you who reviewed, :)  
  
DarkAngel: well I tried to make this one longer...but I know my timing sucked..lol  
  
Maggie: Yep I should kill her.right???? Lol well thanx  
  
Croiff: holaaaaasss, bueno ya sabes q la idea de la obra no me gustaba, est me tomo tiempo pero lo hice un pokito mas largo, no tan largo com olos tuyos pero. total...bueno gracias bye, sip estan trisites. q quieres q los fuerzen a casarce y q esten contentos?  
  
Angelina: Well, I wasn't trying t get to te hpoint fast... but well anyways I hope u like this one.. thax for reading tho.  
  
Prongs: Well eventually they will fall in love, but is a while b4 that happens..  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thanx!! : ) im glad u like it.  
  
pumpkinpiebaby: Well I think so far u r the person who has liked this chapter the best...but well I love that u love it lol...well I g2g cuz is like 4:15 AM and I gotta pack cuz im leaving for a week to the Keys with my friend soooo, bi. 


	11. Sirius's Puke

I don't own this!!! LALALA u know who I own and who belongs to J.K Rowling!!! 

_ ** SIRIUS'S PUKE ** _

Kiss? Well in all this time a kiss had not crossed their minds…about 5 years of knowing they were going to marry each other and a kiss hadn't crossed their young minds. 

Short.

Dry.

That was their first kiss, but was it really their first kiss? Maybe not; I don't think that would count as a kiss, too dry, too short. 

Everyone stared, obviously they had expected more, but for James and Lily that had been more than enough, they didn't need to kiss again, and well, everyone satisfied themselves after seeing nothing else was coming.

After the ceremony, of course there had to be a party, correct that, HUGE party. Drinks: every sort of drink form elegant wine to classic beer. Yeah, The Marauders were all too young to drink, and so were Lily and Denisse, but this was the night of their wedding, they had to drink.

"Come on, a bit of wine cant hurt anyone" said Sirius, if it had been only a bit, it started out with a bit of innocent wine, after two glasses of wine it had gone to beers, and now Sirius was dancing.

"Jameyyyyy!!" "come join me, you know you want to!" squealed Sirius in delight as he danced. 

"Sirius I am slightly drunk, but I'm not in dancing basis yet" said James joyfully. Apparently getting drunk had done some charm on our dear James.

"Oh yes you are" said a drunk Denisse, yanking James out of his chair and leading him to the dance floor. Lily burst in laughter; probably the only one who wasn't drunk was Remus, who had only had a nice piña colada.

James was dancing with Denisse, very oddly since the Potters weren't exactly known for their dancing abilities, but Sirius was dancing with himself, and apparently having a blast.

All of a sudden Sirius jumped to a table, and started dancing sensually, unbuttoning his shirt, not matching the music whatsoever.

This caught many ladies eyes, which started cheering; Denisse was making sure no lady got to exited and try to jump in the table with Sirius…That's until James decided to join in, a beer had done the job. 

Now this was really something to remember as old and young women started to throw money on the table on which James and Sirius were making such a good show… Until several yells of disgust revealed 3 girls covered in vomit, our dear ol' Sirius's puke to be more specific.

That's when Remus decided it was time for Sirius and James to stop dancing, Remus with the help of Lily and Denisse managed to take James and a very sick Sirius back to the house, which was quite a job considering the fact that James was still lively dancing, and Lily was having a hard time dragging him back to their room.

"Well you know, that wasn't bad at all," said a very drunk James.

"Yes why don't we all and get covered in Sirius's puke!" said Denisse who was helping Remus drag an almost unconscious Sirius.

"Lucky we don't know all that people" said Lily thoughtfully "they might want to track us down though" she added as an after thought.

"Careful there Si" said Remus after Sirius made a rather dangerous move.

"I think I'm going to help Lily" said Denisse, with a look of disgust.

"So much for true love" said Remus in a playful tone that made Lily laugh.

Remus was sleeping in a room with Sirius and James. He was scared Sirius might just get really sick and start puking all over the place, and he was scared James might go dancing out of the window.

"The ladies want me" James had screamed now several times, as Remus tried to get him to sleep and not jumping out of the window to continue his beloved show.

Sirius wasn't exactly happy to find out that, he had danced and stripped last night, with James, and then puked all over three unfortunate ladies.

"Well it could have been worse" said James, then thinking about it he added "Well, not really but I'm trying to cheer Sirius up"

"Well looking at the bright side…" said Remus trying to find a bright side…

"Yes, Remus, maybe all those chicks wanted to be covered in my day's meals!" said Sirius with miserable sarcasm.

"There's a bight side, I suppose you'll never see them again" Said Remus, with a snort.

"Gee, that's a real comfort" said Sirius glaring at Remus.

"Well if it makes you feel better" said Lily, who was trying hard not to laugh, "You were a better dancer than James" after that (and James saying an" I resent that"), Lily cracked up, of course accompanied by Denisse, Remus and James.

"Lily" James whispered from a corner, hidden behind a sofa.

Lily was annoyed as she recognized James's voice, he had interrupted her reading.

"I have a plan" he said as he dragged Lily to a room. He the checked behind the curtains and under the desk.

"James, don't be ridiculous, no one is stalking us," Lily said rolling her eyes at James.

"Well" he said as if this place might have hidden cameras, "You never know"

"Speak, I don't have all day," she said, impatiently.

"Well, look, I have it all planned…we are leaving tonight" he said this very quickly, and then looked at Lily anxiously.

"Why, James, tell me why, we would escape? Newsflash James we are already married" she said, with exasperation.

"We are only married by muggle law, in the eyes of wizards we are nothing, and I am a wizard… I don't really care about this stupid muggle wedding, I stand by wizard law"

"Muggles aren't good enough for you, Potter?" said Lily narrowing her eyes.

"I don't mean that, What I mean is this, I plan on working for the ministry, I plan on making my life in our world, not here, not because this isn't good enough, but because I don't belong here, Lily please" he's eyes were pleading, but she didn't need his pleading eyes, he was right.

She smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"We will leave tonight, at midnight, have a few things ready, some clothing and maybe a book or something, so you wont get bored, bring nothing more" said James, a grin was still displaying on his face.

"We need food James" said Lily, stating the obvious.

"I know, I have that under control" he said grinning in a sly sort of way.

"See you tonight then" said Lily.

"It's a date then" said James and left.

_ I will make her blaze in shame, all those invitations out, and the wedding, 'Big Wedding' as the Daily prophet had announced, will not take place _ the very thought of this made James happy, to know that he would hurt her, his grandmother, were it hurt her the most, Shame in front of all that people, HA! He would cherish the moment, and he wished he could see her face tomorrow, when they would be gone.

** Well, yes this is it, I'm sorry is not longer, and that it took so long, but I went on vacation for a week, I hope you enjoyed!!! I was soooo mad when Sirius was killed!!! :,(……. **

Well thanks to all the reviewers:

Prankster Queen: thanx, umm…. But I copied the wedding out of a web pg, I forgot which one tho…

Christina B: Thank you…. Enjoy

SprtieBabe: They probably can't but you knoe, with the money they've got….. they just bought the whole package……..

Joyce: Well I hope you like this chapter….

maggie : it's a long way for that, Sirius doesn't die till OOP :,(

freakyfroggurl22: Thanx! Great to knoe u enjoy this.

Anarane Anwamane: Thank you very much!

blackluver69: ummm you know I'm not a very patient person myself, but I rather take some time and wite something tahts good, than like do it in two days and writ esomehting that sux …… well thanks anyway, I'll try and type faster and thing faster…lol

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Boys in Sofas, Girls in bed

The clock was ticking 11:59, one more minute and James would be there, the door opened not to reveal James but Lily's mother, Lily had a look of panic in her eyes, they had to make it this time, they couldn't be that unlucky. 

"Hi honey, I thought you would be sleeping, tomorrow is a big day, we are going to be with the Queen all day, got to get ready…you know" she said smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah mum, sure, well I'll go to sleep then," she said, staring at the clock nervously.

"Ok honey, good night then," said he mom closing the door behind her.

Then James appeared out of thin air with a broom and a backpack.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Slipped inn when your mom was talking to you" said James grinning "Well I don't think you will be spending a whole lot of time with the queen tomorrow, would you?" 

"I think not," said Lily returning the grin.

"Surprisingly we have been getting along" said James thoughtfully.

"Well, don't get used to it" Lily replied with a smirk.

"We shall aboard my precious broom now" said James pointing to his broom.

"We shall," said Lily taking her bag and boarding James's broom.

Lily Wished she would have taken something warmer with her, even though it was summer time the night was awfully cold, and she was shaking, her nose was slightly red with the cold.

"WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THERE?" asked Lily impatiently, they had been flying for about 2 hours and 30 minutes, and she was afraid she become attached to the broom, she had to scream so James could hear her over the noisy wind.

"'BOUT 20 MINUTES" replied James, not without smiling to himself, he was freezing to death too, but he had done this before and was somewhat used to it. Also James thought flying long distances like this improved his flying abilities greatly, so he didn't mind as much.

'Crap, in 20 minutes I'll be dead' thought Lily desesperately.

After about 20 minutes of riding James's broom they arrived, Lily frankly thought they were in the middle of nowhere, and she felt slightly uncomfortable.

There was a small hole in the doorknob, but it did not look like a keyhole, instead James stuck his wand in it, red sparks flew and the door opened.

James was heading inside "Are you going to stay out there all night?" asked James, and Lily followed him inside.

It was a cozy, small, wooden cabin with one four-poster bed, a small wooden table, 4 chairs and a sofa and a fireplace.

James held out his wand and was about to do a spell, when Lily stopped him.

"If you do magic the ministry would know we are here, and certainly your grandma will know about it" said Lily, her eyes were wide open as if she had been surprised at how stupid James could be sometimes.

"Lils, I am 17, an adult so I am to do magic, and the ministry has no way on controlling my magic" said James, sometimes he even forgot that he was seventeen and that he was free to do magic whenever he pleased to.

"Right, well I forgot that you were 17 already" said Lily feeling dumber by the minute, " So Sirius is 17 too, right?" she asked, she knew Sirius was 2 months older than James, and felt even more stupid after asking that.

"Yeah, SI is older than me," said James "I thought you knew that" he added.

"I did, but err all that flying was no good to my brains" she said and added a shiver to emphasize her point.

James lit the fire with a wave of his wand and sat in the sofa, which was right in front of the fire, and warmed himself, Lily did the same.

"You know, we have been awfully nice to each other these past week" she said in a thoughtful voice, "Things will be normal again, after this, right?" 

"Yeah, I suppose so" said James, stretching out his hands so they would be warmer.

"I'm starving" said James after his stomach gave a weird churn, He walked up to a cupboard stood there for about 30 seconds, then went back to the sofa and sat down.

"I thought you said you were starving James, and I don't know if you have noticed but you don't have any food with you" she said, thinking James had lost it with the cold.

"My food is on it's way, Lils" said James shrugging her comment off.

"James I think you are losing it" said Lily in a would be worried tone.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, that is like a wishing cabinet but for food, I mean you stand in front of it and think about what you want to eat, and after a little while you feel this little kind of sting on your ear and that means is ready , well my food is ready !" said James beaming, he went over the cupboard opened and grabbed a tray, that had a bottle of butterbeer, and spaghetti.

He sat in the wooden table and started eating.

Lily of course had ordered something to eat too, and she was enjoying a grilled chicken with fries. After eating they both seemed very satisfied and sleepy. James got up and went to the bathroom.

5 minutes later James appeared out of the bathroom, wit his hair wet and only displaying a pair of boxers that were dark blue and had little snitches flying around everywhere.

"Nice boxers" commented Lily.

"Thanks, Denisse got them for me" said James walking to bed, pulling the covers and getting in bed.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were sleeping in the sofa!" said Lily unbelievingly.

"why would I wan to sleep on the sofa?" asked James, while he was accommodating his pillows.

"Because that's the way it is, The girl sleeps on the bed and the guy sleeps in the sofa!" she snapped, then suddenly ther was a crack and Sirius appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Getting better" he whispered.

"Hello, well I seem to be interrupting something, but don't let me cramp your honeymoon, I'll just sleep on the sofa, you wont even know I'm here, do try and keep it down though" said Sirius making his way to the sofa, opening a drawer that was under it and pulling out a green blanket.

"Oh shut up, Sirius back me up on this, doesn't the girl sleep on the bed and the guy on the sofa?" asked Lily giving Sirius a you-better-agree-with-me-for-your-own-sake look.

"Well, if the guy is a gentleman and he's deeply in love with this girl, he will sleep in the sofa, but if the guy just wants to sleep comfortably in the bed he will let the girl sleep on the sofa, that I think is James's point of view" finished Sirius from the sofa.

"Well fine, I will sleep on the sofa and Sirius you can sleep with James" snapped Lily glaring at James and Sirius.

"Me sleep with James? No way, he kicks too much, sorry out of luck lils" finished Sirius getting into the sofa and drawing the blanket over him.

"There's some sleeping bags in that drawer too" said James to Lily.

"Me on the floor? No freaking way!" said Lily angrily "Scoot over!" James did so immediately, and Lily ws about to get to bed when she remembered she still hadn't showered.

About twenty minutes later she came out of the shower, her hair was wrapped around a towel, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She found Sirius reading a book, and James was hugging his pillows and fast asleep, and she had the urge to smile, he looked so innocent and nice when he was sleeping, but then again he was a jerk when he was awake so, the smile turned into a frown.

"Mind doing a drying spell? since I'm the only idiot who can't do magic yet" said Lily to Sirius, as she took the towel out of her hair Sirius waved he was and muttered something very quietly and Lily's hair was instantly dried, Lily got into bed and without even knowing it, she fell asleep.

  



	13. Pixie Dust

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own anything that you recognize from the wonderful masterpieces of J.K Rowling.

Lily groaned as she felt an unbearable amount of weight collapse with her body.

"Rise and shine, Lily dearest!!" she heard Sirius scream at the top of his lungs in her ear, then feeling the weight leave her body she knew Sirius had now gone on top of James, as he let out a howl of pain.

"Sirius must you do this?" James's voice uttered, with much effort under Sirius's weight.

"Of course I have to Prongsie, whats better than jumping on your friend and awakening him with a groan?" said Sirius smiling, as if it was the only reasonable answer there could be for the question James had asked.

Now Sirius had moved over to Lily making her groan again as SIirius's weight suffocated her.

"Leelee, I can count the freckles on your face did you know?" asked Sirius, Lily oppned her eyes and to her horror Siriu's own eys were only an inch away.

"Hello Sirius, a bit close aren't we?" she said failing hopelessly at pushing him away. 

But Finally Sirius had decided he had tortured Lily enough and got up to get something to eat. Lily and James did the same.

As they sat at the table together Sirius found no better opportunity to annoy his best friend......

"So did you guys have a great time last night......I heard loads of moaning" said Sirius sending an evil innocent smile at James. (A/N: is that possible evil innocent?)

"Oh Sirius! You've got jokes? Aren't you just a funny funny guy?" said Lily with a sarcastic tone, and then smacked Sirius across the head. Then James added another smack feeling it was very neccessary.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where they'd just smacked him.

"For being a stupid brat" said James with a smirk.

"Well I did her moanin'" said Sirius "Oh yes! work it baby.. HARDER!" said Sirius mocking a girl's "sexual" tones.

This earned him many more smacks in the head......

Sirius announced he was going to Diagon Alley, he needed new Robes, most of his were torn apart or were a few inches too short.

"Well, I'm flying down to the forest, is just beyond those mountains" he said pointing out of the window.

"I'm going too, Im not to confartable with being in the middle of no where, and I will not be comfortable If I am in the middle of no where by myself!" she snapped, "So you better take me with you!" she added in a comandingly.

"All right then, lets go"

They went both out side and James, kicked off the ground exeptionally agressibly manner, so Lily yelped and she had such a tight grip on James waist that he could barely breath. James looped just to see what effect it would have on Lily, she gave another gasped and yelped and also tried to hit James making her almost fall off her broom. 

"Careful there, I dont want to clean up the mess after you die" said James smirking at Lily. This only made Lily angry and she tightened her grip, now making it even more difficult to breath. But since it was a very short ride, they had already arrived, and Lily's revenge was making him fall to the dirt when tried to dismount his broom gracefully.

They had been walking into the forest for some time now, and Very extrange things, flowers and trees were noticable. "Jesus, what is that?" asked Lily amused as she saw a bright pink flower as big as skateboard move gently with the wind, little pixies were dancing around with it.

"I dont know what it is, but its really weird..." said James looking at the plant doubtfully. Lily got closer to it and a pixie got close to her, it was giggling madly "Look, its giggling so much" The pixie had gotten very close to Lily and it erupted a kind of dust and it landed on Lily's face, making her collapse to the floor.

James rushed to her and picked up her limp figure only to find it giggling seconds later, her whole body was shaking with laughter.

"haha, I fell, tee-hee" 

"Yes, Lily you did fall, you think is funny?" James asked bewildered, the "real" Lily would have cursed the crap out of the pixie.

"hee hee your hair looks soooo funny, haha" said Lily pointing at James's hair with a loop-sided grin.

"I think we should leave" said James uncomrtably, he was still holding Lily in his arms, but she didn't seem to mind.

"NO! NO! Lets dance" said Lily, she got up clumsisly, and managed to get James to his feet. Lily started twirling around, as if she were in a dance floor , she tripped over a root, and James caught her, once again she starded giggling, she hugged James and kissed him in the cheek.

James's blush was very notorious and this caused Lily to erupt a new round of giggling. 

James's had to carry Lily on his arms in order to get her out of the forest, and Lily only giggled again at every single thing she saw. James had a difficult tim making her ride the broom, he had to ride in the back because with Lily in this situation, she might have just slipped. One of James's arms was around Lily's waist to make sure she didn't just fall, and the other was stering the broom, not an easy task when Lily kept throwing heself to the sides ("WEEEE! I can Fly!!!!"), it took them twice as much time as it should have......James had a feeling it was gonnabe a loooong day.....

Once they had dismounted James's broom he felt himself blush as Lily pulled him a hug and her hands crept under his shirt carresing his back and chest...

"Im really cold" she said not giggling but pouting, she got even closer to James's (which by my standards is nearly impossible), making James's blood rise to his face, it was so red now, that it was getting a little purple....

James saw her face and touched it, it was indeed drenched in cold sweat, this had to be some kind of fever or something. He took her inside, insides and outsides burning with embarrasment.

Lily might not to be able to put this possition as akward in her "drugged" stage, but James was more than capable, Lily was getting very warm, with the amount of heat James's body was giving off.

He sat her in the sofa and Covered her with a blanket, thinking that that would make her stay there with out the need of his pressence, he really wanted to be elsewhere.

"No, don't leave" said Lily pulled his arm and literally made him sit next to her, then she wraped her arms around him, she started caresinfg hir cheek, she started giggling again as he flushed.

James was find it quite hard not to like what Lily was doing, but even though he would never admit it to himself, he was actually liking it. 

She had moved from stroking his cheek to caressing his lips and it was quite unnerving. 

When was Sirius when James desesperately needed him? 

Lily's face was getting close to his, very, very close, they were so close James swore he could count the eyelashes sorrounding those beautifuk grren eyes..........

"I'm making some coffee!" said James abruptly in a high pitched voice, he hurried away to teh kitchen, not daring to look back.

But within seconds Lily had found him, and she was running her fingers down his back, while he intended to make coffee, which he might have not noticed he didn't have too, the cabinet been next to him and all.

"You don't want coffee, I don't want coffee? Who are you making coffee for, Silly?" asked Lily and started giggling again, running a finger along his spine making him shiver slightly.

"SIRIUS!!! you know he might want some when he gets back......" he trailed off.

"I don' t think he'd want any" said Lily again, a very seductive grin was spreading across her face...

"How..You...Siri...he....coffee" James was making no sense what so ever, he knees were going to give away any second now if Lily didn't stop playing with her hands the way she was, she had now turned him around so he was facing her, and she was finding ways inside his shirt, making electricity jolts racing up to his spine, he felt the spots of flesh that Lily had touched tingled, He couldn't run now, hew was against the counter, she was standing on her tip toes, their faces were so closed and Lily leaned inn, and kissed him.

James had never felt anything like this, his heart was beating so fast, his brain was racing with incredible speed, everything seemed to burst......His hands found a way of sliding around Lily's waist and hair, he felt he could feel everything she was feeling through this kiss, emotion, the sexual tension that had bottled up in 16 years of being no ones............

* 

Um... about Lily the pixie dust was kind of a drug, this was some sort of fever, well i think you 've figured out she isn't herself

First off I wanna thank Malkavian Kirie Croiff, for herlping me out with all this confusing chapter, with the html crapo and that! YOU ROCK! I ADORE YOU!

then all the reviewrs I didn't thank who left wonderful reviews for ch 11!

FuNnY cIdE: yep, it was a cute wedding, but i copied it off some web page.....lol thanx 

zainab

Christina B

KasOfDaSea: Lily is still 16, James is 17, and i know I didn't mention either his or SIrius's b-days! but pretend I did! lol. ...

joyce

maggie: well there goes the kiss, only Lily is drugged 

freakyfroggurl22

Anarane Anwamane

blackluver69: I'm sorry for taking soooo long, but you see my computer broke like for a month before writting ch12, soo that took me a while 

Nike25

littocherryblossom

Anarane Anwamane

THANKS ALL OF YOU REVIEW!!!


	14. Disappoinments and realization

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Series. 

James couldn't have stoped even if he wanted to, Lily was driving him crazy, he had never felt like this and he let her guide him throught the small cabin to the bed. 

James let out a low moan as Lily bit his lower lip playfully, he couldn't beleive he was doing this least of all with Lily Evans he's supposedly sworn enemy!

Lily's and James's kiss broke apart for a few seconds as Lily pulled James's shirt over his head, then James quickly found Lily's lips again and started kissing her passionately, James found his way around Lily's blouse buttons, becoming desperate with them he broke quite a few of them.

James's hands seemed to know his way around Lily even though it was the first time he had done this, all his feelings burst. Love. Hate. Anger. Happiness. Loneliness. Jealousy. Confussion. Guilt. Joy. Shame........All of them burst together to only turn into desire, the desire he had for Lily now, that he could not get rid of.

* 

James's lungs were filled with a unfamiliar scent, his eyes oppened to indentify the source of it, and he smiled sheepishly as he saw the curtain of red hair that was scattered around his chest and pillows, he remembered every detail about last night, and he was having trouble beleiving wether it had been a dream or not.

Then with suffocating panic his mind started to race, WHAT HAD REALLY HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?

Lily surely would hate him for this, she was drugged he should have stopped her! But how could he when he was driven by such emotions as he had been driven by last night? 

It had raced across his mind last night to stop it, he thought it was clearly wrong, but he couldnt. He was caught up in it too much, and enjoyed so very much that he wouldn't have stopped, his hormones wouldn't have let him, and neither would have Lily.

James got out of bed carefully, careful not to wake Lily up.He put his pants on quietly and saw that the button was broken, and he remembered when Lily had yanked his pants off last night, he smiled despite the fact that he was still feeling panicky.

He moved to the sofa, he thought it would be better if Lily awoke all y herself in that bed and not with him by her side

Lily awoke slowly, she felt very weird and a little buzed...she stood up a bit shakily only to notice that she was only wearing a bra and panties, she quickly covered herself with a blanket and searched around for her pants. She put her pants on and then searched for her blouse, she noticed it was missing quite a few buttons, she ran to her book bag and acquiered a fresh shirt, which she put hastily on wondering what had happened last night.....

SHe shook his arm lightly and his eyes oppened slowly, she smiled at him, and James found hilself smiling back at her.

"James what happened last night?" she asked him wonderingly, James looked at her in the eys he was ready to reach for her face, and tell her it had been the best night of his life. 

"God I can't remember anything..." she said and trailed off.....James's face fell, she didn't remember how yesterday had been so emotional, so passionate, how she had offered him her virginity but he had declined knowing that Lily wasn'y fully in her senses.

"well, nothing really happened, I mean you got some pixie dust thrown at you, the whole fever thing and then we came here......thats about it....." he didn't look at her in the eyes, he kept his head down......

"ummmm, do you know what happened to my shirt? It's kind of missing a few buttons....." she was trying to catch James's eyes, but he kept his face down.

"Well, I had to bring you back flying, so that was a bit hard, that's....that's when you lost your buttons" he said very quickly.

"Ok James, ummm thanks, you know for er.... taking care of me" she said that and walked to the cabinet for some food.

James couldn't quite explain the mixture of feelings he was experiencing right now, He was disappointed because even though he had tried not to a part of him had been expecting Lily to greet him with a warm smile and hug him, and kiss him, and repeat evrything they had done last night and maybe more....And he also felt stupid, he should have known.....but he couldn't bear with the strange feeling that haunted him....And then he realized that he had been stupid all this time.

He had liked Lily for long now, he always had. He never just wanted to admit it, he loved her and he knew it, they way she'd be nice to evryone but not to the point of being stupid, the way she stood up to him no matter what his threats where, the way she punched, and now that he had experienced it, the way she kissed him, the flavor of her lips and the smell of her hair, it was all Lily and he loved it all. He had denied all of it just to prove that his grandma was wrong, that she hadn't found him his perfect match (not that he thought it was right now that he noticed she had), and now he just haed his granma with more passion that he had evet hated her.....she had ruined everything, like she always did.

_ what was wrong with James? he had been perfectly fine and then looked gloomy afterwards, mood swings, she didn't know James was one of those people......._

"James are you ok?" asked Lily walking over to him. 

"Yeah, Im just fine" he said in an over hearty voice that made him feel sick.

"You sure? you don't look so good, maybe some of that pixie dust rubbed off on you" she said it and reached for his fore head to see if he had some temperature, James winced at her touch, it was electrical.

"Yeah, Im sure, I'll just go and fly a little.... I'll be ok" he added when he saw the look of concern in Lily's eyes at his sudden dessicion.

_ at least she cares......._

Thanks to all the reviewrs.....Sorry it took so long, but i have been busy with school.....high school takes time to get used to......


	15. Good News

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! 

James steared his broom gently, this made him feel better.He wished he could fly for ever, and wonder if he did, if he could reach the moon....and stay there for ever.

_ But he would miss her..... _

~*~ 

The hot water from the shower relaxed her, and she let out a soft moan of satisfaction, as the hot water softened her stiff muscles. Her thoughts wandered to James as water fell on her shoulders. His swing of mood had been so unexpected, he'd been really weird, had she said really stupid last nigth to make him feel unconfortable? had she _done anything stupid? She knew James hadn't told her everything, he was acting weird and was avoiding eye contact. She usually showed the same sings when she lied she, she wouldn't be surprised if James was lying to her, maybe it had made him so unconfortable he didnt want her to know? _

She came out of the shower promptly, a towel wrapped around her body, she was feeling much more relaxed. 

"Had a good time in the shower?" she was stratled, Sirius was sitting comfortably in one of the wooden chairs. Remus Lupin was next to him, he had been reading, but now he was looking up at Lily, it took her a few seconds to realize she was practically naked. 

She hurriedly reached for her bag and went hastily to the bathroom, she heard Sirius chuckle from the small table. 

"Sirius" she said in a tone that was clearly of a mother how was going to scold her son "You should let me know when your gonna be here, what if I'd decided I didn't need a towel?" she asked, pointing a scolding finger at him. 

"Oh, I wouldn't have minded. Plus I think you'd feel much more unconfortable if I'd walk on you while you were taking a shower" he smirked knowingly as Lily nodded in agreement.

"So, where's James anyway?" asked Remus speaking for the first time. 

"Hi, Rem, well I don't really know where he is, he went flying though" she said a frown crosed her feautures as what she had ben thinking in the shower came back to her.

"Oh, we thought he was sleeping so we didn't make much noise when we came inn" said Remus smiling at Lily.

"It's 2 or something like that, wouldn't it be weird if he was still sleeping?" she asked as she pulled a chair next to them.

"Well, maybe you kept him up all night....." said Sirius joking, little did he know he was exactly right.

"Not funny" said Lily she stuck out his tongue at him.

"Well, we have good news but we need James to be here too" said Sirius, in a more serious (hmmm) and business-like tone.

"Just tell me....and why weren't you here last night?" asked Lily. 

"First We need both of you, second your not my mum, and third I was out partying" said Sirius now being his turn to stick his tongue out. 

~*~ 

He kept flying trying to ignore the numbness of his body, it was so cold up there near the clouds, in the rush of getting out of the house he even forgot to wear robes. He was only wearing a t-shirt and pants. 

As it got colder he got angrier, at everything and everyone. It was all hatred towards his grandmother, _ ALL her fault _ he thought furiously as he flew no where in particular.

_ I could just pretend, it has worked for years, why shouldn't it work now? _

_ Because he had tasted her _

The fact that he had spent a whole night with her, in a hormonal explosion made impossible to petend he didn't feel anything. He had barely been away for an hour and all he wanted to do was bury his face in her red silky hair, that wonderfull smell of lilies he had breathed last night....he wanted his nostrils to be filled with the rich essence of her hair, her skin....He just wanted to be with her so bad.....It was the only way, he _had_ to pretend. 

He had to play pranks on her, blame everything bad that happened to him on her, like he had done years before.

James turned and went back to the cabin, slowing down before coming to a halt and dismounting his broom. He oppened the door and stepped inside.

"There's James, now spill it Sirius" said Lily in a somewhat exited voice.

It took James a few seconds to realize that his best buddies, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, were sitting casually in the table, he grinned at them. It made James happy to see Remus and Sirius, and know that he had such great friends.

"Well" said Sirius in a serious tone "Your wedding has been called off" This took a few seconds to sink in Lily's brain, her face split into an ear to ear delighted smile, and she hugged the person who was bext to her tightly. This person happened to be James. 

How could he hate her when her hair smelled so good, when her skin was so soft? James felt himself hugging her back. A small part of his brain was telling him to break the hug and look highly disturbed because she had touched him, but he loved being touched by her...

"Are you serious?" she asked incrediously, she was beaming. 

"Yes, am always Sirius" he said smiling at Lily and then grinning at James, he grinned back. He was feeling shocked, sad, pleased, and curious all at the same time. James had never felt that way before.

"How, Why, When?" where the three words that sttutered out of James mouth, he was obviously shocked.

"Oh mate, well your dad told her off, I've never seen him have a go at anyone like that he was going on about how he should have stopped this ages ago, that he shouldn't have allowed it in the first place, and that it had led no where and now you were gone and they have no clue as to your where-abouts.... Oh and your dad moved out to one of those houses he inherited" Sirius said all of this very fast, in one breath, and delighted saw that James was revealing a bright, happy smile.

"my...My Dad...er he told her all that?" James asked impressed, with a tint of pride in his voice.

"Yeah anywyas we came here to tell you that you guys can go back home now" said SIrius beaming at both Lily, who was speechless and smiling, at James whose facial expressions revealed awe. Remus had been quiet but he was watching Lily and James, both with great amusment, and he was also grinning.

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTERS....SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG SCHOOL IS OVERWHELMING AND I HAD A BIT OF A BLOCK, I HOPE THIS IS GOOD THOUGH....BOOO BI

IARA THE RAINBOW ELVEN-WITCH! 


	16. Civilized NOT!

The summer was almost gone. James Potter had not seen a single strand of red hair, red hair that he wished to bury his face in.

He had naturally seen his best mate Sirius and his cousin Denisse, since after all they did live with him. But besides them two he hadn't really seen anyone else this summer, he had spent afternoons to himself, even when Sirius and Denisse had invited him along he had declined their offer. A part of James knew that they both loved him and enjoyed the time they spent together but he knew they liked to spend some time on their own, after all they were a couple.

Other times James knew they were going to meet up with Lily and even tough he was dying to see her in the inside he was trying to avoid her as much as possible and ignore the feelings he had for her.

In a couple of days he knew he could avoid her no more, since they were going to their final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And not only were they in the same year, but also in the same house, making it impossible for him to avoid her. 

His plam was simple really, he would just do what he had done before, as if nothing had changed he would keep on playing childish pranks on her, just like old times. No one would notice, Sirius already knew about what had happened between them but he had never commented on his feelings for her, once Sirius saw that things were going exactly like they used to, he would forget about what he had told him. Yes of this James was sure. He just had to pretend, he had been over this already and it was basically done, pretend...pretend...pretend. The familiar sight of the scarlet train warmed her heart and a cheerful smile played across her face. Finally she was here, in a few moment she would be going back to her true home. Spending the summer with her mother had been horrible, she always had a cold glare reserved just for her, snide comments about everything she did, it didn't matter wether they were right or wrong. Her sister of course took joy, for once her perfect sister was being punished, this showed her bulnerability, her inperfection. In fact Lily did not beleive herself perfect at all, it was far from it, but her sister would have none of it her jealousy had driven her to the point of she herself putting her sister on a throne, a throne that only existed in her over normal insane mind.

She was glad she could get away from constant criticism here, At Hogwarts she had friends who cared for her. She was going to make sure that her last year here was worth it. She confidently strode through the train looking for the conparment she and her friends always shared. Once there she found it empty. As ussual she was always there earlier than anyone else. She sat quietly and took a small package put of her pocket, she carefully unraveled the cloth that was wrapped around it and smiled as she saw her shiny head girl badge. She hadn't even bothered to show her mother seeing that nothing she did satisfied her.

The door of the compartment suddenly slid open to reveal the tired young face of Remus Lupin, he smiled weakly at her. 

"Allright Remus? Trust you to be early too!" said Lily giving hima welcoming hug.

"hanging there, full moon two days ago... How was your summer Lily?"

"Horrible, mother has been torturing me...Had it not been for the constant visits of Denisse and Sirius I would have gone mad" said Lily releived to be talking to Remus, he always understood.

"Heard of James? didn't see him all summer, I did see Sirius a couple of times though" asked Remus. "Nope he never came with Sirius or Denisse, did't expect him too either" Lily said rather cooly. "Still holdinh your old grudge then?" asked Remus with an amused smile, now that they didn't have to marry each other he didn't see a reason for them not to like each other.

"Naturally, I suppose things will go back to what they were. I hope he gives it a rest I won't have much time to deal with him being head girl and all..." Remus Beamed at her "congratulations Lily, I of course was well aware you would be head girl, Dumbledore would be mad to give the head girl possition to someone else" 

"Firstable Rem, the old man IS mad, but I agree I am the best for that possition" said Lily imitating a male cocky voice, that resembled James quite strongly. Remus laughed and they remained in confortable silence for a few minutes.

Then the door was suddenly oppened and Sirius Black Stepped inn, along with his beloved Denisse and the infamous James Potter.

"Moony, how goes it? Lily?" he asked them, loudly enough for half the train to hear.

He went over to both and gave them a hug (manly hug to Remus), then full of squeals came Denisse who hugged Remus and then Lily quite strongly even tough she had seen her two days ago.Then, James went over to his friend Remus and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Im soo sorry I couldn't make it, erm... see you this summer I was feeling on my rather weak side" he said and managed a small smile. Moony smiled broadly at his friend, indicating he didn't need to apolagize.

"Feeling a bit ill then, feel better now?" asked Lily, in what she hoped and was sure was a perfectly friendly way.

"None of your bloody business, Evans" James said in an icy cold tone.

"I wont be bothering in the future, Potter!" she spat back, uttering the word Potter with most utter disgust.She had wanted a civilized approach to him , suggesting that mayb the "war" was over, now that they didnt anyone to push them around...but really, she thought, to her it didn't make the slightest difference.

"Oh come on!! Now you have no reason to hate each other, will this ever stop?" asked Denisse exasperated.

"Oh, that was just an exellent excuse for not liking her, but personally I dislike Lillian Evans, wether I have to marry her or not" 

He saw it then her eyes were hurt he could tell they were, for a moment he felt like crumbling and asking her for forgiveness, but soon her eyes turned hard, and she looked at him with disgust.

"The feeling is mutual" she uttured, and stormed out of the compartment.

"Smooth James"

"Yeah way to go"

Then James too, moodily stormed out of the compartment.

She paced about the train, lost in tought, how stupid it had been of her to think that James Potter could ever act like a civilized man. He was an immature prick, had always been and it seemed like things weren't about to change. She made her way to the head compartment, she didn't want to be late for the first meeting of the year considering that she was headgirl and she had to be giving out orders. She had been thinking who the head boy could be...Lily guessed she would soon find out.

She found herself sitting alone in the compartment, good, she tought being the first here would give a good impression. Anxiously Lily looked at her wrist watch, where was that dammed head boy? He wasn't exactly late, She was just a bit early. The compartment door slid open and Lily's jaw dropped, Dumbledore, the old man had finally snapped.

James Potter had just walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lily, trying to convience herself that he was not here because he was the headboy.

"Headboy duties, why else would I be here for, Evans?" he said, a smug smile decorated his handsome face.

"Dumbledore has truly gone mad!!" Lily said throwing her hand up in the air, looking up at the ceiling as if it would give her an answer or explanation.

"Yes, what was he thinking when he made you headgirl?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Shut it Potter, lets at least try to do this in a civilized matter"

"I beleive that would be quite impossible to accomplish, seeing that it is you we are talking about here..." 

"You of all people should not talk about civilization, I would be very much rather be stuck here with Snivellus than yourself!" Lily exclaimed in outrage, how dare he, that immature idiot, talk to her about civilization. After the following words being said, they both sat opposite to each other and proceeded to glare at each other, until the prefects started filling in.

"James, you sure kept the saecret from us!" said a bewildered Remus when he saw one of his best friends in mischief with a headboy badge pinned to his chest, James just smiled at his friend.

And so Lily started with the meeting mostly giving directions,on patrols of the corridors, and a reminding of the rules of Hogwarts. James however was not paying any attention at the words that came out of Lily's mouth, or sometimes his own. James was watching one of the prefects, a boy he beleived to be named Brandon, this 6th year prefect had done nothing but stare at Lily the whole meeting, and James was ready to knock him out.

"So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me" said Lily smiling as she brought the meeting to an end.

"I need a date To Hogsmeade" said Brandon looking at Lily suggestively. Lily burned crimson and gave him a shy smile, before he disappeared through the door. James looked at him with disgust, he could just get up amd knock that little git out, who did he think he was? Hitting on Lily like that.

"Well, it looks like someone is interested on you, Lily" said Remus smiling at her.

"What, that?" said Lily blushing once more, and trying to dismiss it, as if no suggestion had been made.

"How Pathetic" muttered James and left the compartment in a hurry, Lily and Remus just exchanged questioning glances as he left the compartment.

HEGGO MY WONDERFUL PEOPLES WHO FOR SOME ODD REASON STILL READ THIS EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT IN A ZILLION YEARS... BUT THINGS ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE BECAUSE I HAVE GOT MY OWN COMPUTER NOW AND MY BROTHER CANNOT TELL ME TO GET OFF BECAUSE IT IS MINE!!!!! SO I CAN WRITE AT 4 AM (EHICH IS THE TIME I PREFER) OR WHEN IDEAS SUDDENLY POP INTO MY HEAD....DUDE AND HEAD IS SOARING W/ IDEAS RITE NOW.

well I'd like to thank anyone who ever reviewed and I hope that people will start reading this more often now that im going to update it!! YAY!! :) THANKS!!

p.s as i am ur eternal servant I have already began writting next ch, so in a week or so you can expect another one

p.p.s did i mention I really love you? p.p.p.s AND i would love u even moreeeeee if u left me a Review, criticize me. I LOVE IT!!!! p.p.p.p.s HAHA!! 


	17. Lily's Frustration

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, because if I did I would have more than a trillion books published, in more than 10 different languages, and would be rich beyond my wildest dreams thus I would not be writing on What I'm trying to say for the thick ones (no offense meant) is that this belongs to J.K Rowling and it is all her masterpiece and I am not making any profit whatsoever except getting reviews (which make me happy, and are not any type of money!!! and I'm making this way to looooong) so don't sue (not that anyone in their right mind would anyway). 

This last two weeks had been a very confusing time; she really didn't know what to make of them. He had looked for conversation around the library, where Lily was sure to be found everyday. At first Brandon would ask questions about the rules, or things he pretended to be insecure of. Little by little he had started to wave, all of this happening in a week. Then Brandon had asked her out on a date, frankly Lily thought he was quite a fit looking boy, so why should she say no? 

They had gone for a butterbeer...Brandon had taken hold of her hand, what was she supposed to do? She had no clue, so she just let him. Lily supposed he had taken that as a good sign because later on he had been extremely fidgety and had blurted out: 

"Listen, I really rate you so... Will you go with me?" 

"Um...Sure" she had said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but of course the boy was so relieved she had said yes, he took no notice. 

Then he leaned in, Lily thought for a fleeting second that she should turn her head, scratch her eye, pretend something had pinched her; but what the hell? They were going out now...So she had kissed him, it was short, a kind of peck. She wouldn't have wanted him to go any further anyway. 

A week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds. She had been going out with him for a week now. He made her smile, yes smile and well, she liked that. 

Two weeks, 14 days, 336 hours, 20160 minutes, 1209600 seconds. She had been going out with him for two weeks now. He was nice, and caring. She felt her personal space was being invaded. 

Lily was seating quietly in the common room brushing up in transfiguration, when her best friend, Denisse, came in. 

"Hey Lily, it's been a while since you have been available" Denisse said, offering he friend a smile. 

"I know, all this head girl stuff is driving me to the verge of madness" Lily exclaimed with Wide eyes. 

"Head girl? You mean boyfriend, you guys are together all the time" "ummm, yeah, well we also have to do patrols, and other stuff" said Lily in an uncomfortable tone. 

"Yeah, sure...So how's Brandon. Everyone is talking about you guys, you make such a cute couple" said Denisse, she looked at lily oddly, why did she feel so uncomfortable talking about him? 

"He's fine I guess" Lily said lamely, slightly exasperated, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about him. 

"What's wrong tiger?" asked her friend, with concern clearly showing in her eyes. 

"Well, I don't quite know. Merlin, you know how couples are supposed to enjoy the time they spend together? Well when I am with Brandon I feel like I'm in a potions class, just waiting for the time in which I can leave...Shit, and you know how couples are unhappy when they don't see each other?" Lily said, luckily for her ther was no one in the common room so she was free to shout, to be relived from her stress. 

"Yeah..." said Denisse, nodding to her friend so she could get everything out. 

"Well when I'm with him I look for excuses to leave, or when we don't see each other...or well see each other for short periods of time, I am relived...I find myself here exactly because I know this is the only place where he can't find me, I feel like a trapped mouse" She said throwing her hands in the air and sitting back down to her original position. 

"Well maybe you guys have been spending too much time together in this last few weeks...Look me and the rest of our moronic friends are going to Hogsmeade this weekend. You should really come with us" said Denisse, she believed Lily needed to spend some time with friends, so she could relax. 

"Will Potter be there?" 

"What do you think? Yes, James will be there Lily. Seriously, You two really need to sort out your problems...Anyway so you'll come, right?" she finally asked. 

"Right, right...I'll go" she said smiling, Denisse was right she needed to spend some time with them. She did need a few laughs. 

The week had gone by in a blur and Lily found herself looking for Denisse in the common room, ready to spend a Brandon-free-day with her best friends. 

"Are you ready?" came a voice from behind, Denisse was smiling at Lily, with her winter clothes wrapped tightly around her. 

"Yeah, where are the guys?" she asked, as she looked around and only saw Denisse in the common room. 

"They are in Quidditch Pitch, lets go get them" she said and laughed when she saw Lily's facial expression. 

"They are mental...up in the air when is this cold" Lily said shaking her head. 

They walked in the snow covered grounds until they reached the Quidditch field, in which they 3 dots were moving around the sky. Two of them headed down as soon as they saw the girls arrived, but the other remained up. Then suddenly James dived speedily into the ground, pulling up just as Lily let out a squeal of fright, inches away from the ground. The teenage boy smugly and gracefully hoped off his broom, a smirk on his handsome face. 

"Scared Evans?" said James arrogantly, she would've hit him if she hadn't contolled herself. 

"Of What? It doesn't take much skill flying around like a baboon" She said, knowing that what she had just said was a complete lie, she knew perfectly well that flying was a very skilled art. 

"Well Then I dare you" he spat with fury, her face paled visibly. 

"Dare me to what?" she said in a whisper. "I dare you to do what I just did" he said, enjoying every moment in which she squirmed with fear. 

"That...ah...well...you see..." she was at a loss of words, but then she saw his triumphant little smirk, she could not let him win "Give me that broom Potter" she said with a booming voice she hoped sounded confident. Surprised James handed her his precious broom. 

She swung her leg around the broom, and now wished she had listened to Madame Hooch back in first year. Lily had only mounted a broom three times before, but none of those occasions included an extremely dangerous, not to mention stupid (so Lily thinks) dive; or proving herself to that brat...She just hoped she didn't have to be returned home in pieces...and she mentally kicked herself for ever thinking she could be in the quidditch team. 

"Well get going!" said James loudly, and that broke her trail of thought. 

Lily clumsily kicked off and soared, in a sloppy manner into the never-ending sky. She went up until she thought it was a good distance to dive, and so she did. For a second Lily found herself panicking, this was it, she was going to die. With all the strength she could muster with her panicked arms she pulled on the broom and found herself hovering above the ground. Se hadn't realized she had been holding her breath and let it out as she hoped onto the ground. The tip of her nose was red, and her eyes watery, but there definitely was a smug, and defiant expression written all over her pretty freckled face. 

"I thought you were mortally scared of flying" said Sirius disbelievingly to Lily, gaping at her. 

"Well, Mr. Black you 'll find that **fear** will not keep me from doing anything" said Lily smirking over at James, who was avoiding her, bright green eyes. 

"Specially when it involves making James look like a git" said Denisse under her breath so only her cousin could hear her, he looked up, furious for a moment and then looked away. Soon Sirius took a hold of Denisse's hand, and leading the group they went off to Hogsmeade. 

She couldn't believe how much she had missed he friends. Lily had had such a good time with her friends she hadn't realized how fast the time had gone by. She had laughed like she hadn't in weeks, evens James had cracked a few jokes that made her giggle. Thinking about it James wasn't half bad when he wasn't torturing her, he was even fun to be around. She smiled to herself as she lay in bed...this was definitely the best time she had had in weeks... 

I know the chapters aren't nearly as long as you guys want them to be, but I didn't take too long to update (compared to other times...) And that nothing really important happens here...but I enjoyed specially doing the flying part in this chapter :) 

Well I hope to update soon and this story will end on 3 or four more chapters....then I'm thinking about writing a Luna fic ( I find her complitely fascinating odd and she is one of my fav characters) or a Tonks/Lupin fic because they r my favorite pairing apart from L/J.......hmnnn nothing much to say. 

Thanks to everyone who still read this and coped w/ my lack of writting, I really appriciated getting those reviews :D I am for ever grateful to your loyalty!!!!! hee hee. 

LadyDrakaina: Well yeah its been a while but I DID IT!!! 

pumpkinpiebaby : yeah, well boys will be boys...and i know about the format but sinceI hadn't done anything for so long I kinda got a little rusty and i forgot, and I don't have a beta so I check but sumtimes I overlook things....but I will try harder :) 

ShortStuff10 : hee hee, guess whos back? back again, guess whos back? guess whos back......well im glad u liked, and thank u for reading. 

ice-princess2515: thanks hee hee :D!! 

DewDrop Sapphire: really? is it actually funny? YAY!!! I try to make it funny...guess is working ;) 

joelilmea : awesome that u like zis, well James's a good boy ::wink wink:: he wouldn't do that! 

Manny2003 : I'm glad u actually came back and read!!! hee hee, I will be updating more often..promise 

Thank you : 

You Annoy Me 

Oddball 

smiles 

CIAO 


	18. The Object of his Affection

Disclaimer: I hope its crystal that I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money out of this lovely fan fiction ... 

"So you had fun then?" asked Brandon, the slightest hint of jealousy tinted his voice. 

"Loads! I really missed them, you know..." she trailed off, and a broad smile ornamented her pretty face. 

"Groovy, anyway....You know we are going to be together for a month next weekend..." he said a rather mischievous grin was forming on his face. 

"Yeah.." she said somewhat surprised that a month had come so soon. 

"Well, on Saturday I'm going to be very selfish and share you with no one" he said in a low husky-ish tone. 

"um...yeah...Well I've really got to go...Denisse...she is probably you know...er...waiting for me" she said in a very unconvincing tone. Brandon smiled at the way Lily fidgeted nervously, and walked away in a very fast pace. He was sure strong on this one. 

Lily cursed herself as she raced back down the stairs, she had been so nervous she had forgotten her books. Luckily as she entered the Entrance Hall, her boyfriend Brandon was carrying them making his way towards her. She couldn't help but smile at him, and she felt bad...Brandon was such a sweet guy, and she knew deep down he didn't deserve to be lied to like that, but Lily also knew she couldn't dump him when he had sounded so exited just second ago.... 

"Forgot something?" he said with a charming smile, she smiled weakly back at him and nodded. She took the books and was about to leave when he delicately pulled her to him. 

"I think you forgot something else..." he said softly, he leaned and kissed her. 

Lily couldn't believe it! she was snogging Brandon, right here in the Entrance Hall where everyone could see them, and to her own surprised she was kissing him back. 

James made his way slowly outside the castle, his muscles moving with ease. He was just crossing the Entrance Hall when he froze. Many feeling rushed into his heart, betrayal, sorrow and anger being the major one as he saw the object of his affection being snogged. He walked over to them, but they seemed oblivious to the fact that he was right in front of them until he cleared his throat. The teenagers broke apart abruptly; Brandon had a sheepish gaze...while Lily shut her eyes, hoping this wasn't real. James's hand soon found the hem of Brandon's robes and he lifted him a few inches off the ground. 

"Next time, at least" said James in the most threatening tone anyone had every heard his use, Lily could truly say that right now she was scared of James and could only imagine being in Brandon's place "show her some respect and take her to a private place" he finished, his words had been getting softer, but they softer they were the more threatening they sounded. James Finally shoved the boy hard and had it not been for the wall, in which he collapsed onto, he would have fallen to the ground. 

James now turned to Lily who was downright frightened of the cold stare James's eyes possessed, he was angry, she could tell but behind the anger there was something she couldn't quite place. His face edged closer to hers. and in a barely audible he whispered to her " I expected better from you" He turned and walked outside into the grounds. After hearing the tone of his voice she could very well place what had been hidden behind his icy blue eyes: Disappointment. 

Lily turned to find Brandon by his side, he looked angry and bothered "What a fucking wanker!" he said loudly. 

"I have to go" Lily said shakily, her voice breaking and her cheeks covered in tears, she raced up the stairs and lost herself. 

Lily let more and more tears spill, she was sitting in the astronomy tower, and she could see the stars and half moon covering the vast sky. She drew breaths and eventually her breathing became normal and the tears ceased. She wondered to herself why this had affected her so badly, she had fought with James plenty of times before, hell. they used to have a go at each other every chance they got, making it countless times in which they had been having a row. Lily felt tainted somehow...and a thought that had been in the back of her mind burst in the surface, but it was impossible how could she, Lily Evans feel that she'd had better, when that was the first time she had been snogged? 

This last week been strange, she had successfully avoided Brandon and James. but she guessed she could avoid them no more, Dumbledore had asked for everyone to be present in today's dinner, he had said he had an important announcement to make. Her room was empty no other girl seemed to be interested in staying in it in a Friday night. She slowly made her way to the Great Hall, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone. She got to the Great Hall without running in to a soul, and when she entered the Great Hall she could see why...every inch of the Great Hall was filled with people, it seemed like everyone wanted to hear of Dumbledore's news. She scanned the Gryffindor table and to her dismay there was only one seat left. The seat was next to no other than the infamous James Potter, it seemed his fury and bad mood were radiating draining anyone's desire to sit next to him. Lily with a slow but determined pace. 

"This seat is taken, sit somewhere else" said James coldly, not even looking up at her. 

"There's no where else to sit Potter" she said just as coldly. 

"I said this was taken, do you not understand?" 

"I don't give a flying fuck Potter, I'm going to sit there" 

James looked up at her, eyes deadly as they could be, he stood up facing her directly, and said with gritted teeth "Why don't you go with your little boyfriend?" 

"This is my house table too Potter" 

"How low can you sink Evans?" James said glaring at her, and Lily, she knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Her heartbeat increased greatly, and she slapped him in the face, hard. Gasps were heard all around the Great Hall...and Professor McGonogall made her way to them her mouth thinner by the second. 

"Is that low enough?" she asked, her eyes flashed dangerously. James looked cross in between anger, admiration and fury. 

"You two my office, NOW!!" said McGonogall her voice shaking frantically. 

"I did not expect such childish behavior from you!! The head boy and girl in a quarrel in the middle of the Great Hall........" she went on but neither Lily or James paid any attention to their Professor. 

"Detention tomorrow, all day!" she announced. James yelped. 

"Professor tomorrow is Saturday you can't....no..." 

"Potter you should have thought of that before then, no nothings, I will expect you here at 10 A.M sharp for further instructions" 

hahahahahaaa fun fun Detention..... 

Thanks to those 3 that reviewed my last chapter :) 

ShortStuff10 : Well yeah our dear Lils doesn't like him but he's a really nice guy...so she feel sorry for him... 

Manny2003: haaaa! updated maybe not very soooon but I did. 

DewDrop Sapphire : Thinking about this? I feel special....:D anyway old chums....hope u like this one, I know I did......yeah.. 

I'LL MAKE YOU FAMOUS- BiLlY tHe KiD 


End file.
